¡Hora del Hambre!
by juanpaOtoon
Summary: Reinos esclavizados por el dulce capitolio son obligados a participar en una horrorosa competencia anual; una lucha a muerte. Acompaña a Finn en su lucha para triunfar, y alcanzar la victoria junto a su hermana Fionna. Si es que las dificultades en el camino se los permiten...Espero les guste este FF que ha crecido conmigo y cada vez está más cerca del final. Dejen sus reviews.
1. Los tributos Cap1

**Notas de autor:**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que hora de aventura y Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, (Que bien porque la verdad creo que si me pertenecieran serian un asco, o simplemente no sería taaan divertido) todos los derechos son de sus creadores ****Pendleton Ward y Suzanne Collins.**

**Ok, este fic ya había salido antes pero tuve varios errores que gracias a una amiga corregí y ya la historia está nuevamente.**

**Emm bueno esta es mi primera historia de hora de aventura y de los juegos del hambre, también es la primera vez que escribo en fanfiction, soy novato en todo esto. De una vez les aviso que este fic cambia un poquito unos personajes y es realizado en UA (Alternative ****Universe****)… La verdad no estoy nervioso, tal vez un poquito nervioso, bueno si mucho. Espero les guste…**

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Hora del hambre**

(Los tributos)

En una tierra llamada Ooo existían 9 reinos, todos servían y trabajaban para una capital, un lugar que a pesar de su dulce apariencia (Literalmente) era habitado por seres muy amargos (Que contradictorio ¿no?) y despiadados, aquel reino se hacía llamar el Dulce Capitolio.

Los dos gobernantes del Dulce capitolio, la dulce reina (Es la dulce princesa de hora de aventura) y el rey Gumball (Es el príncipe Gumball en hora de aventura)realizaban todos los años unos juegos indignantes para los demás reinos, les decían Los juegos de las caries. Estos consistían en enviar dos tributos de cada lugar que fueran mayores de 12 años , para que lucharan a muerte entre todos, hasta que al final el último que quedara vivo seria el campeón de campeones y obtendría un botín semanal de manzanas, (Diamantes del dulce capitolio) además y no menos importante el reconocimiento ante todo Ooo.

Estos juegos se realizaban debido a una rebelión que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo de parte del reino Slime hacia el dulce capitolio, y que después de su triunfo se había convertido en una tradición general para demostrarles a todos los reinos que el único que tenia poder y mando ante todos ellos, y al cual le debían su vida y total respeto era el dulce capitolio.

Como dije anteriormente eran 9 reinos:

**Reino humano:** Este reino se componía de puros lambiscones del dulce capitolio, era de los más ricos y fuertes. De hecho cada año en la época de los juegos siempre había voluntarios para los juegos de las caries, y casi siempre ganaban. Sus habitantes fabricaban los dulces de chocolate más finos y ricos (Los chocolates eran como las joyas humanas en el dulce capitolio) para enviarlos a la capital.

**Reino pequeño: **Este otro reino era de animales pequeñitos e indefensos. Difícilmente alguna vez ganaron en los juegos. Se dedicaban a hacer pasteles de frutas.

**Reino juego: **Como su nombre lo dice se encargaban de hacer el entretenimiento para el dulce capitolio. Sus habitantes eran maquinas o robots. Aquí ganaron pocas veces, porque a la mayoría los mataban al principio de los juegos.

**Reino muerte: **Se componía de vampiros y seres del inframundo. Fueron siempre difíciles de vencer. Están encargados de componer música para los artistas del dulce capitolio.

**Reino magia: **Todos sus habitantes tenían poderes mágicos. Su dulzura siempre había sido un impedimento para que ganaran, pues igual que los del reino pequeño nunca hubieran matado ni a una mosca (Y es totalmente real por que uno de los ganadores del reino pequeño fue Fly, una mosca) Se encargan de transportar todos los dulces que se producen en los reinos para el dulce capitolio.

**Reino Grumoso:** Sus habitantes eran inexplicablemente bipolares y en varias ocasiones vencieron por su brusquedad en los juegos. Por ser el reino más gruñón se encargaban de recolectar a los criminales y estaban esparcidos por todos los reinos.

**Reino fiesta: **Raramente estaba compuesto únicamente por osos (Hermosos y adorables osos) y se encarga de organizar los eventos de la capital.

**Reino fuego:** Por alguna extraña razón (Sarcasmo) en este reino se encargaba de la cocción de todos los dulces, caramelos, pasteles y otras golosinas producidas. Ganaron algunas veces en los juegos debido a que los habitantes mataban a los competidores dejándolos con quemaduras graves.

**Reino helado: **Fue un reino extraño pues sus únicos habitantes eran pingüinos, pero aun era más extraño que todos los ellos tenían un mismo nombre… Gunther. Ellos se encargaban de congelar los helados de sabores, con sus poderes de congelamiento, otorgados del presidente más viejo de los reinos, siendo este el presidente helado.

Finn el humano estaba preparándose con su hermana Fiona la humana para la gran pelea que se acercaba. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ponerse como tributos voluntarios en los juegos. A pesar de ser hermanos Finn trataba a Fiona muy despóticamente y rara vez la miraba a los ojos, y cuando lo hacía era para gritarle o reclamarle algo. Su trato hacia ella se debía a un oscuro secreto que pensaba llevarse hasta la tumba.

–Fiona te veo muy lenta en los golpes, quiero que te muevas más, mucho más que eso.

– ¡Finn doy todo lo que puedo! – Hablaba muy agotada y furiosa.

–Pues todo no es suficiente para ganar.

–Nada es suficiente para ti, llevamos entrenando 12 horas, ¿Cuánto más esperas que lo hagamos?

– ¡Lo necesario para ganar los juegos y enorgullecer a nuestra familia! –Gritaba Finnick enfurecido.

– Pues yo creo que lo que ya llevamos entrenando es suficiente y no seguiré haciéndolo. Si seguimos así estaremos muy agotados para la competencia.

–Nunca me imagine que tendría una hermana tan mediocre…

Los dos se quedaron callados por un rato y después tomaron sus armas y se fueron a otro lugar lo más alejados posible uno de otro para estar tranquilos, pues la discusión había sido desde temprano.

En el reino pequeño mandaron una carta a los seleccionados para los juegos (A diferencia de los juegos del hambre, aquí no les hacen ceremonia para la selección de tributos). Le correspondía a una familia de Elefantes enanos que elaboraban el mejor pastel de manzanas de todo Ooo.

–…_María Joaquina del tercer batallón Tronquitos, esta elegida para los próximos juegos de las caries. Atte. EL REY GUMBALL Y LA DULCE REINA…_ –Tronquitos vio despaciosamente la carta que había llegado a su casa.

–Noooo! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… –Gimiendo continuo leyendo

– _P.D: Su compa__ñero tributo es__el señor cerdo_ (Aparece en el capitulo el ladrón de manzanas).

¡Mamacita ven! –Se acerca la mama de Tronquitos corriendo, bueno corriendo a su manera porque usualmente parece que a los seres de este reino les corre en lugar de sangre atole por las venas.

– ¿Que paso hijita?

–Mama, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí –Agitaba sus desproporcionadas orejas de un lado para otro.

–No me digas que te eligieron para los juegos.

–No mamacita, es que se robaron otra vez mis manzanas, Jum! Jum!

–Tronquitos, pero estoy viendo la carta en tu trompa y dice que fuiste elegida para los juegos de las caries… ¿Qué no estás preocupada?

–Ah eso ya lo sabía, pero no me importa porque por lo menos iré con el guapísimo, inteligente y audaz del señor cerdo.

–Hablas de ese mantenido, bueno para nada que solo va a presumir sus pesuñas a la plaza del pueblo.

–Ese mero, y le quería preparar un delicioso y enorme pastel de manzanas pero alguien robo mis manzanas otra vez.

– ¿Crees que haya sido tu hermano?

–No porque mi hermano me dijo la última vez que jamás volvería a robar mis jugosas manzanas.

–Entonces ¿Quién crees que fue mija?

–Yo creo que fue uno de esos grumosos que andaban rondando por ahí. –La verdad ambas se salieron totalmente del tema de los juegos, como si no les importara y empezaron a buscar sus manzanas desesperadamente por la casa y el jardín…

El señor cerdo había recibido ya la carta, y la verdad él y su familia estaban mucho más preocupados que la familia de Tronquitos. Tanto que no había vuelto a salir a la plaza, mientras que en la casa de tronquitos se les había olvidado a todos por completo (No sé cómo siendo elefantes se les puede olvidar algo tan rápido) y durante varios días solo los había preocupado quien había robado la cosecha de manzanas.

Mientras tanto, en el reino muerte…

Por contrario al reino pequeño, en el reino muerte cuando se recibía la carta del dulce capitolio, se le entregaba directamente al presidente Muerte, el cual junto a su hijo anunciaban burlescamente por altavoz las personas que serian elegidas de ese reino, solo para poner en ridículo a las familias desafortunadas

– ¡Marceline la niña bien del pueblo y una de las vampiras más jóvenes con solo mil años de antigüedad, fue elegida para los juegos de las caries! Mmm pobrecita… Huahuahua.

– ¡Ahora si lo mato! – Marceline sube furiosa al estante y comienza a ahorcar al hijo del presidente Muerte. Después de un rato de alboroto Llega la otra carta y Marceline se la arrebata furiosa al presidente– Miren nada mas, ¿Saben a quién le toco este año ser uno de los tributos? – Hablando sarcásticamente– Pues nada más y nada menos que al estúpido que estaba hablando aquí hace unos minutos… El hijo del presidente, Marshall Lee ¡Hahaha!

Del reino juego habían elegido a una de las familias pobres pero más trabajadoras de robots… La familia 17H0. Vivian en una humilde CPU, llena de cables USB por doquier, controladores, programas de software almacenados en discos en el piso, etc. Lo único que tenían para alimentarse eran unos viejos cargadores eléctricos que les habían heredado sus abuelos. Sin embargo el dulce capitolio no tuvo consideración con esta familia, y decidieron que uno de los representantes fuera BMO 17H0, el más joven de todos ellos.

La representante o tributo femenino (La verdad no entiendo cómo puede haber robots de los dos géneros, pero como en hora de aventura todo es tan extraño, Puess…) era perteneciente a una de las familias ricas y poderosas del reino juego, su nombre era NDS XL.

Y esto paso en la elección del reino grumoso…

– ¡Oh my glob! Ya sé a quienes les tocara ser los tributos de mi reino. –Hablo la hija del presidente grumoso (Las hijas de los presidentes son las princesas de hora de aventura solo con la excepción de la dulce reina).

–Señorita grumosa esa carta la debía entregar a sus padres, pues ellos son los gobernantes no usted…–La grumosa lo ignoro y continuo hablando.

– Serán Brad y Melisa… hohoho, les tocara morir a ese par de traidores. –Con una sonrisa diabólica.

– Si señorita grumosa, en el pueblo ya llegaron las cartas del dulce capitolio, y se rumora por todas partes que morirán primero que todos los demás tributos, ya que justamente son la parejita del año y se mantienen muy distraídos– Hablo el mayordomo.

–Yo sí creo que serán de los primeros en morir, y si no yo me encargare que la dulce reina tenga rabia en su contra…

–Pero, ¿No cree que eso sea de villanos grumosa?

– ¡Shh! Esto se queda entre tú y yo.

–Pero… Pero…

– ¡No te atrevas!... o me encargare de que cada uno de tus grumos sea golpeado hasta que te vuelvas redondo, o peor cuadrado.

–No se esponje (Más de lo que ya está) señorita grumosa…

En el reino fiesta no se preocupaban mucho por quien sería el próximo candidato, (1. Tal vez porque nunca se preocupan por nada. 2. O también por que el reino estaba construido en la panza de un monstruo e igualmente en cualquier momento podían morir) pero este año todos los ositos se llevarían una gran sorpresa, algo que los deprimiría muchísimo…

–Señor Fidel, aquí está las cartas del dulce capitolio… ¡Señor Fidel!–El mayor domo tubo que gritar, pues Fidel fiestas estaba muy concentrado en el karaoke.

– ¡Paren la música! –Fidel fiestas observo muy detalladamente al osito mayor domo.

–Aquí están las cartas del dulce capitolio. –Fidel las abrió apresuradamente, las iba a leer en el micrófono para que todo el reino (Raramente siempre que había una fiesta en el reino todos asistían) de una vez por todas supiera quienes iban a morir (A pesar de ser tan fiesteros y despreocupados, nunca fueron muy optimistas).

–Bueno este año lamentablemente perderemos a dos de nuestros fiesteros Osos. El tributo femenino será Gladis Pachanga. –Puso una cara muy triste, pues Gladis era su prima.

–Y nuestro tributo barón es…–Al abrir la carta y ver el nombre se desmayo, inmediatamente el osito mayordomo tomo la carta y la leyó en el micrófono llorando.

–Nuestro tributo barón es… Fidel fiestas, nuestro gobernante (En este fic hasta los gobernantes pueden ser elegidos). –Todos los ositos empezaron a comentar y algunos a llorar.

En el reino fuego (Uno de los mas amados por los fans de hora de aventura) también paso algo similar al reino muerte, fue elegida la hija del presidente, solo que en el reino nadie la lloro o siquiera la abuchearon, por lo contrario todos estaban muy convencidos de que ganaría y más si iba con su hermano gemelo.

Por último tenemos el reino helado que ya más o menos todos se imaginaran lo que pasó…

– ¡Gunther! ¿Qué te he dicho de mojar mis pantuflas con tu pingüinesca saliva? –El pingüino corre hacia el presidente helado llevando en su pico la carta del dulce capitolio.

– ¡Meckk, Meckk! (Creo que pude haber evitado el dialogo de Gunther) – El presidente helado mira a Gunther extrañado.

– ¿Qué traes ahí Gunter? –Le quito las cartas del pico y las abrió.

–Por Dios Gunther, te seleccionaron nuevamente para esos juegos y vas a ganar como el año pasado. – El presidente helado confundía todos los Gunther y no se había dado cuenta que el año pasado había perdido a dos de sus pingüinos, y al confundirlos (Y no tener televisión para ver los juegos) y ver que Gunther había vuelto pensó que habían ganado.

– ¡Meckk, meckk, meckk! –Gunther a pesar de parecer inocente su instinto natural le decía que estaba en peligro de morir.

–Veamos quien será el otro afortunado (Este presidente también era un poco estúpido)… ¡Sii, por Primera vez en mi vida me toman en cuenta para algo! D:

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, corríjanme si en algo me equivoque por los reviews, y también por favor ayúdenme a decidir quién gana estos juegos de las caries**

**Atte. ¡Yo!**


	2. Las presentaciones Cap2

**Notas de autor:**

**Esta es la segunda parte de Hora del hambre…**

**Nuevamente quiero decir que hora de aventura y Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de sus creadores ****Pendleton Ward y Suzanne Collins.**

**Agradezco por sus reviews, pues la verdad me agrada que les guste mi Fic… A mi historia pasada le hiso falta el reino magia así que lo agregare al principio de esta historia.**

**En esta ocasión tuve un poquito de ayuda de una amiga que también escribe en fanfiction ****Leslie Princess Seddie.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!…**

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

Al final del día se entregaron las últimas cartas, las del reino magia...

– ¡Amor llego correspondencia! – Habló un perro flojo desde su recamara a su novia.

–naneunmun-e maj-a injileul alge doelgeobnida (Voy a ver quien toca la puerta)

–Gracias cariñito.

–Ahiaaaai. –Grito arcoíris la novia del perro (No hace falta decir que el perro es Jake).

– ¿Qué pacho corazoncito?

–naneun geim-eul seontaeg.

– ¿Como que me eligieron para los juegos? Haber, trae acá. –Le quito alterado la carta de las manos y continúo hablando.

–Y ya leíste. –Abrió sus ojos dilatando sus pupilas.

–El otro tributo es mi vecina a la que tanto desprecio, es cake la gata. –Un rato después de quedar pausado por lo que había acabado de leer comento a su novia.

–Pobre de su noviecito Lord Monochromicorn, ahora su querida Cake está en peligro de muerte. – Hablo sarcásticamente, pues nunca se había llevado bien con ninguno de sus dos vecinos, sin embargo no lo hiso en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, ya que la noticia de su probable muerte lo traumo.

**Hora del hambre**

(Las presentaciones)

15 días después de la entrega de las cartas, a todos los participantes se les llevo al castillo del dulce capitolio para presentarlos ante todo Ooo. Todos fueron pasados al micrófono y tenían que exponer porque creían que debían ser los ganadores (Porque lamentablemente su vida en el juego dependía del amor que tuviera el público hacia ellos) y esto fue los que paso:

…Bueno después de haberles explicado porque se realizaron estos juegos les presentare a los tributos de este año; Que les parece si comenzamos por el reino humano. ¡Que pase Fionna y Finn el humano! – Dijo la amable pero hipócrita voz del pan de canela (El pan de canela es el conductor del programa).

– ¡Hola dulce capitolio, ¿Cómo estamos esta noche?–Hablaban en coro las voces de Finn y Fionna, después Finn tomo el micrófono.

–Bueno, me pasaron aquí porque querían que diera mi opinión de porque debíamos ganar. Es simple dulce capitolio, mi hermana y yo queremos demostrarles que el reino humano siempre podrá tener una mano extendida y dispuesta a ayudarles en cualquier cosa que necesiten… –El dulce capitolio aplaudió con sus pegajosas y azucaradas manos, después del aplauso Fionna tomo la palabra.

–Gracias, Gracias, y sabemos que igual que ustedes pueden contar con nosotros, nosotros también podemos contar con ustedes para ser los campeones. –Después de hablar por el micrófono, ambos muy seguros de sí mismos empezaron una pequeña presentación que tenían preparada para el público. –

– ¡Saca tu espada hermanita esto va a empezar! –Gritaba Finn con una emoción fingida. Sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a pelear y a hacer trucos, saltaban por todo el escenario. Fionna estuvo a punto de cometer un error fatal que le pudo haber costado la vida, pero su hermano la salvo y al mismo tiempo trato de hacer que se viera todo planificado. Finalmente todo les salió a pedir de boca y recibieron muchos aplausos.

–A continuación tenemos al reino peño, conformado por… María Joaquina del tercer batallón Tronquitos y el señor cerdo. – Tronquitos toma el micrófono agitada.

–Bueno, yo vengo a exponer porque no debo morir. –El señor cerdo la interrumpió con un susurro.

–Ni yo tampoco_._

–Ah sí, ni tampoco el señor cerdo porque ambos tenemos misiones en este planeta, por ejemplo yo hace…– Tronquitos empezó a hacer cuentas imaginarias en el aire y continuo.

–Hace unos 20 días perdí mi cosecha de jugosas manzanas para hacer pasteles, y aviso que  
¡No descansare hasta descubrir a su ladrón! Aprovechando que estoy en cámaras te mando una cordial y respetuosa ¡Amenaza! Porque nadie se mete con mis manzanas… Gracias, respetado público. –Después hablo el señor cerdo.

–Mmm, pues… ¡Hola!, yo la verdad no tengo un discurso preparado, pero sé muy bien lo que tengo que decir, es claro y sencillo, ¡No me meten sin que haya confesado la verdad! –Pan de canela se levanto de su silla y todas las miradas se desviaron hacia él.

–Lo siento, es que algo me pico en la pompa. (Aclaro: Los dulces no tienen pompas) –Luego se dio cuenta que su error involuntario le traería problemas en la farándula y trato de corregirlo.

–Emm, y ¿Cuál es ese secreto que ocultas?

–Lo diré posiblemente en los juegos. –Contesto nervioso y se retiro con tronquitos.

Después continúo nuevamente pan de canela presentando a los del reino grumoso (Brad y Melisa), el único problema fue que la hija del presidente grumos se entrometió justo antes de que salieran la pareja al escenario. La grumosa iba vestida con una bolsa de papel que la arropaba, también llevaba untada su boca de pastel de zarzamoras, lo cual se veía muy desagradable ante un público de dulces, y aun así creyéndose muy sensual.

–Perdón ¿Esta encendido? –Golpeo el micrófono con sus grumosos dedos provocando un estruendo en todo el auditorio.

– ¡Ah, que!, solo quería avisar que este par de grumos malolientes y son unos traidores porque ese patán solo se acerco a mi por mis grumos, no por mi belleza interior y también… –Pan de canela la interrumpió rápidamente tratando de que dejara de hablar (Bueno tal vez fue un poco brusco con lo que hiso).

– ¡Seguridad, saquen está loca de aquí! – A continuación de eso llegaron un par de plátanos guardianes, sacando a la princesa por la fuerza.

– ¡Noooo!, déjenme explicarles la clase de patán que es Brad. –Los plátanos trataron de jalarla por uno de sus grumos. – ¡Óiganme no me toqueteen! – Les dio un manotazo a cada uno– Tratan de sobrepasarse conmigo solo porque soy I-R-E-S-I-S-T-I-B-L-E. –Deletreo vanidosamente. –Mejor me voy yo solita…– Se retiro enojada.

A pesar del escándalo a causa de la hija del presidente del reino grumoso, las exposiciones continuaron, hablaron Brad y Melisa, luego BMO y NDS, ambos pares de tributos tratando de salvar su pellejo, luego fueron seguidos por Fidel Fiestas y su prima quienes se veían total y completamente devastados.

–Yo, ¡Hip! ¡Hip! –A Fidel le daba hipo cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado. –Quiero que nos salven a mi prima y a mí porque, pues… ¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡No queremos morir! Yo, amigos soy el líder de un reino, los he dirigido por 8 años consecutivos, y quiero seguir siendo su líder, así que por favor tengan piedad de nosotros, lo único que queremos es, ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Vivir en paz. –Fidel se soltó a llorar en medio del escenario.

–Yo también creo que…–Pan de canela la interrumpió, pues tenía estrictas órdenes de no permitir que los tributos hicieran sentir lástima a los habitantes del dulce capitolio, ya que si ellos empezaban a ponerse en contra de los juegos de las caries acabaría por formarse una gran rebelión.

–Sí, qué bueno que estén dispuestos a hacer el sacrificio, yo creo que ya es hora de darle la oportunidad a los del reino magia. –Hablo pan de canela apresuradamente para que se retiraran. Después de los ositos se fueran hablaron Marceline Abadeer y Marshall Lee.

–Bueno nosotros somos del reino muerte como ya oyeron. –Dijo Marshall asustado.

–Que simple eres, tu sabes que a nuestro público, mejor que un largo discurso preferiría oír un poco de ¡Esto! –Marceline sacó su Bajo-Hacha de la nada y empujo a Marshall para que la acompañara con su guitarra eléctrica, ambos hicieron una melodía maravillosa dejando a todos los habitantes del dulce capitolio impactados con su presentación.

¡¿Qué les pareció eso capitolio? – Todos los dulces gritaban emocionados, al parecer Marceline y Marshall iban a ser la sensación. Después de haber tocado salieron del escenario muy agitados.

–Bueno a continuación hablará la elegida del reino fuego con su hermano.

–Hola capitolio, nosotros dos venimos de parte del reino fuego, somos muy conocidos por esas tierras y la verdad pienso que ganar esta competencia será muy divertido.

– ¿Cómo?, la niña llamitas esta afirmando que ella va a ganar, pues eso lo veremos. –Pan de canela estaba tratando de poner un poco de intriga en la competencia.

– ¡Yo no afirmo nada! Simplemente estoy expresándome.

– ¿Qué paso, flamitas se enojo?

–Señor de canela, yo no hubiera dicho eso siendo usted. – Le dijo el hermano de la muchacha preocupado.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así? –Se empezó a volver un enorme monstruo de fuego, disparando flamas por doquier, de inmediato salió Finn y Fionna su hermana a ver qué estaba pasando.

– ¿Quién es esa? –Cuando la joven de fuego vio a Finn se empezó a normalizar de una forma sorprendente.

–Lo siento dulce capitolio me altere mucho. –Su hermano comenzó a hablar.

–Bueno, este año igual que los anteriores les tenemos una pequeña presentación de fuegos artificiales. – De los brazos de estos tributos salieron explosivos brillantes que se esparcían por el cielo. Se retiraron como a los tres minutos después de estar lanzando los cohetes.

–Los siguientes tributos a exponer son del reino magia: ¡Jake y Cake!

–Bueno amiguitos nosotros les explicaremos por un método musical, el sufrimiento de nuestros corazones…–Jake estaba inspirado, saco su viola y de repente empezó a tocar, mientras eso del instrumento salió Shelby bailando mientras sonaba la música.

– ¡Ash ya va a empezar! –Susurro Cake.

– ¿Qué decías gatita?

–Nada perro, nada, simplemente no me gusta tu música. –Jake paro de tocar.

– ¿Estas criticando mi música?

–Nunca pensé que los alcances de tu cerebro fueran tan altos, y te dieras cuenta de eso.

– ¿Qué me insinúas gata apestosa?

–No me gusta tu música, creo que más directa no puedo ser. –Empezaron a discutir en pleno escenario. Después de un rato comenzaron los golpes y los tuvieron que sacar del escenario antes de que alguien saliera lastimado. Además ya era la segunda pelea del día y los habitantes del dulce capitolio se estaban poniendo tensos.

–Por ultimo y para terminar está el reino helado…

– ¡Hola pegajoso capitolio! –Nadie aplaudió siquiera, simplemente estaban esperando que todo se acabara rápido y trataron de ignorarlo.

–Bueno Gunther y yo les tenemos una presentación. – A continuación sacó un aro de plástico congelado.

– ¡Vamos Gunther como lo practicamos!–El pingüino salto a través del aro dos veces y después todo se torno de un silencio profundo, al parecer el presidente helado estaba esperando que aplaudieran mucho.

–Emm, bueno mejor diré unas palabras. Yo no quiero morir porque tengo…–Se quedo pensando ¿Qué lo ataba al mundo para que pidiera que no lo mataran? Pero realmente no había nada que lo atara pues no tenía ni familia, ni amigos, ni dinero, ni vida social, no tenia alguien que lo amara, ni siquiera su reino, pues incluso Gunther podría dirigir el reino helado mejor que él.

–Bueno no tengo a nadie, estoy solo ¡Mmm! – Una lagrima brotó de sus ojos de hechicero y se fue voluntariamente del escenario muy deprimido.

– ¡Meckk! ¡Meckk! –Grito Gunther mientras perseguía al presidente.

–Esos fueron los últimos tributos…

Después de que acabo el programa la jovencita de fuego fue al camerino de Finn para ''presentarse''. Él hablo con ella durante horas en su camerino, al parecer ambos se habían enamorado. Pero justo después de que ella salió del lugar llego la dulce reina con dos plátanos guardianes a sus costados.

– ¿Que hacen ustedes dos juntos? – Preguntaba furibunda. – ¿Saben que está prohibido que dos tributos que no sean del mismo reino estén juntos? ¿y que si lo hacen tendrán un enorme castigo? –En las reglas solo decía que no se podían formar alianzas fuera del campo de batalla, más no decía que dos tributos no podían conversar ni estar juntos un rato. Lo que daba a entender que la dulce reina estaba celosa, ya que le gustaba Finn desde que lo había conocido (A pesar de estar ya casada con Gumball).

–Pero no hacíamos nada malo.

–No me importa, ¡Guardias, llévenlos a la celda de castigo!... Y ya saben qué hacer con ellos.

–No suéltenme. –Golpeo Finn a uno de los guardias, mientras forcejeaba con el otro, sus intentos eran en vano pues la reina al ver que se resistía mando llamar a otros dos guardias que lo golpearon en la cabeza, dejando al humano inconsciente, aun lastimado lo llevaron prisionero al igual que a la muchacha de fuego, con la diferencia de que a ella se la llevaron despierta y con guantes para hornear.

Ya estando en esa horrible prisión, atados de las manos y los pies llego el jefe de seguridad Starchy. Esa cruel y despiadada criatura (Criaturita) que estaba encargada de castigar a los prisioneros.

Cuando Starchy vio a Finn le golpeo la cabeza con un bastón de caramelo

– ¿Con que prefieren ser golpeados con un látigo de azúcar o mejor con una enorme paleta helada?

–Viejo yo diría que de preferencia con ninguna de las dos. –Interrumpió Finn.

– ¡No me refutes! –Starchy saco el látigo y se lo entrego a uno de los guardias.

–Este es para el muchacho. –Le dijo a uno de los plátanos guardianes, luego saco una enorme paleta helada y se la entrego al otro de los guardias.

–Y esta es para Flamitas.

–No nos haga eso señor Starchy por favor. –Dijo la dulce voz de la muchacha asustada.

–Yo solo obedezco ordenes muchachitos. –Los plátanos guardianes azotaron a Finn tres veces dejándolo con marcas de sangre en la espalda, mientras al mismo tiempo otro de los guardias le daba fuertes palmadas con la paleta helada a la otra prisionera, haciéndola sufrir aún más que a Finn.

Cuando salieron del calabozo los esperaba afuera la dulce reina.

–Y espero que esto sea suficiente para que ambos aprendan a obedecer las reglas del dulce capitolio. –Ninguno de los dos le dijo nada simplemente se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos cada uno.

Ya había pasado probablemente una hora después del incidente con la dulce reina, cuando de repente Finn escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta de su camerino con urgencia…

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Notas de autor: **

**Hasta aquí nos quedamos en esta segunda parte de hora del hambre. Sé que este capítulo es corto, sin embargo es esencial en el resto de la historia, luego verán porque… Agradezco que lean mi Fic pues como soy nuevo me motivan a seguir.**

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Los entrenamientos).**


	3. Los entrenamientos Cap3

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza la verdad es que he estado un poco ocupado y no he podido escribir mucho, sin embargo aquí está mi humilde Fic.**

**Ya este es mi tercer capítulo de hora del hambre, la verdad estaba pensando en muchas cosas que le podía poner, y además también pensaba en los reviews con sus recomendaciones, por eso esta vez les obedecí y verán el cambio…**

**Oh, y de una vez les aviso que este Fic es más dramático que de comedia, para que no se asusten. :D**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Hora del hambre**

(Los entrenamientos)

Finn se levanto de la silla y camino por el pequeño pasillo entapetado que conducía hacia la puerta, se asomo para ver quien tocaba, abrió despaciosamente y con desconfianza, pues tenía el presentimiento de que quien tocaba no era bienvenido.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto la dulce reina en el mismo instante en el que Finn abrió la puerta, parecía desesperada por la cara que traía. No se veía muy bien al parecer había tenido una pelea, pues sus vestidos de chicle estaban rasgados y un mechón de dulce cabello caía sobre su rosada cara.

–Emm, pues pase su majestad. –Hablo Finn como sin más remedio, mientras con una mano la invitaba a pasar, la reina entro rápidamente.

– ¿A que vino? – Pregunto furioso el humano al ver que la dulce reina después de lo que le había hecho tenía el atrevimiento de hablarle y aun más de ir a visitarlo.

–Finn te necesito, tengo que confesarte algo…–Tomo asiento y a continuación trato de tomar las manos del muchacho, sin embargo él de inmediato reacciono soltándosele; después Finn se sentó también.

–Me necesita, Oh ya se para que ¿Para volver a mandarme a azotar? Pues no gracias…–La dulce reina lo interrumpió tapándole la boca con su pegajosa mano. – ¡No me toque! –El muchacho le quito la mano a la reina y se levanto de la silla, y ella lo imito levantándose también.

–Tranquilízate Finn, no estés tan tenso.

–Pues que es lo que espera después de que por una injusta causa me golpearon y también a esa pobre muchacha de fuego. –La dulce reina volteo a ver a Finn a los ojos fijamente.

–Finn es que yo estoy enamorada de ti.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?¿Por quién me toma? Yo no soy juguete de nadie… Ni siquiera de la realeza. –Se altero aún más Finn y empezó a hablar en un tono de voz muy alto, después suspiro y continuo. – ¿Desde cuándo siente esto por mi?

–Desde siempre Finn.

– ¿Cómo que desde siempre, si apenas nos conocemos hace poco? –Dijo asombrado ante la revelación de la reina, además él no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

–Pues tú sabes que mis padres murieron hace poco ¿no?, y que después de eso me tuve que casar a pesar de mi corta edad, pues era la descendiente sanguínea. –Finn la interrumpió mientras enarcaba una ceja.

–Sí algo oí de eso, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con su enamoramiento hacia mí? –Hablo frustrado pero despaciosamente.

–Es que yo fui al reino humano hace unos años por varias diligencias en las fábricas de chocolates y te vi trabajando, te veías muy concentrado en lo que hacías y me llamaste mucho la atención. –Después de hablar la reina suspiro y se volvió a sentar en el sillón de felpa azul que había en el camerino; Finn continuo parado.

– ¿Y a partir de ahí usted me sigue? –Dijo confundido Finn.

–Sí, es que desde que te vi me enamore profundamente de ti.

–Bueno supongamos que me amas muchísimo como dices, ¿Qué enamorado mandaría a azotar a la persona que ama? –Miró enojado a la reina y hablándole en tono de reproche.

–Lo hice por celos, desde siempre se ha hecho lo que yo quiero, y pues no estoy acostumbrada a perder nada. – Le dijo en tono de enojo, mas solo trataba de disculparse por su comportamiento. – Perdóname por mi actitud impulsiva, ¿Si?

–Solo si tú me prometes que podre seguir viendo a la joven de fuego sin ningún problema.

–Está bien, trato hecho. – Le extendió la mano y Finn se la estrecho, después él volvió a sentarse.

– ¿Y qué hay de Gumball? –Le dijo tratando de cambiar de tema Finn a la reina.

–Finn yo no me casé amando a Gumball…–La reina gimió un poco y empezó a llorar, el no tubo consideración y continuo el interrogatorio.

– ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? ¿Por qué justo ahora que probablemente voy morir?

–Porque no está bien que una mujer casada se está viendo a escondidas con otro hombre. – Ella continuaba llorando.

–Una pregunta su majestad, ¿Por qué tiene rasguños en su vestido? –La reina inmediatamente trato de cubrir los tan notables daños al vestido.

–Es que, es que me tropecé y caí sobre un arbusto de púas. –Finn la miró incrédulo, mientras ella trataba de sujetar su mano nuevamente, solo que esta vez él no reacciono incomodo.

–Ven, acércate Finn. – No tuvo que pararse pues las dos sillas estaban pegadas nada más se acerco y ella le quito cuidadosamente el gorro que usualmente traía puesto. Su hermosa y reluciente cabellera cayó sobre sus hombros y la reina lo miro maravillada. – ¡Qué hermoso cabello tienes!  
–Gracias. –Se ruborizo un poco pues frecuentemente no lo halagaban. De repente la dulce reina se acerco más a Finn.

–Finn, yo…yo. –La reina toco ligeramente la cara de Finn y después lo beso, Finn no se retiro, pero ya sabía que lo que hacía era incorrecto y que además ella no era la persona que realmente amaba.  
– ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto el humano al ver que un flash había iluminado su cara y la de la reina.

–No lo sé Finn. –Dijo sorprendida mientras sobaba uno de sus largos mechones de pelo rosa que caían en su frente. Después él se levanto y camino unos pasos para mirar por la redonda ventana del camerino de donde había surgido el flash.

– ¡Creo que nos fotografiaron! –Dijo alterado al ver como los camarógrafos corrían tratando de ocultarse hacia otro de los camerinos. De inmediato Finn salió disparado a correr tras ellos sin importarle que hubiera dejado a la dulce reina en el camerino sola.

– ¡Espera Finn a dónde vas! –Le grito la dulce reina mientras agitaba su mano en el aire tratando que la observara, sin embargo él la ignoro mientras continuaba corriendo hacia el oscuro pasillo a donde habían corrido los fotógrafos. Finn saco su espada, pues había logrado por Finn alcanzar a uno de los camarógrafos y poniéndole el arma en el cuello le grito.

– ¡¿Quién te mando? ¡Dímelo ahora si no quieres morir de una vez por todas! – A pesar de su dulce apariencia Finn podía llegar a ser muy agresivo e incluso podía llegar a hacer lo que fuera con tal de impedir que le hicieran daño.

– ¡No me mate por favor! –Cuando el chico lo visualizo bien supo quien era de inmediato y lo soltó dejándolo ir…

Los tutores o asesores de cada tributo fueron a buscarlos a sus camerinos para luego llevarlos a unos nuevos y lujosos departamentos para que se quedaran a amanecer. Fue mucha la sorpresa que se dieron los tributos de los reinos más pobres al ver los manjares que les esperaban en la mesa. Un ejemplo fue el presidente helado.

–Dios mío Gunther, mira todos esos platillos... Creo que no comía así desde que nos convoco a una asamblea la anterior dulce reina hace 20 años. –Los ojos de Gunther se iluminaron profundamente el ver un enorme pescado a la plancha, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos se le lanzo encima como si fuera lo último que fuera a meterse en su pico por el resto de su vida.

– ¡Meckk! ¡Meckk! ¡Meckk! – Gritaba de felicidad el pingüino mientras se revolcaba entre las espinas del pescado.

–Yo no me quedaré atrás… ¡Espérame Gunther! – Corrió el anciano lanzándose sobre la mesa imitando a Gunther, solo que él se lanzo sobre un enorme pastel de chocolate.

Al día siguiente llevaron a todos los tributos a un salón donde deberían demostrar sus violentas habilidades y al mismo tiempo se les otorgaría un entrenador para ayudarles a precisar sus movimientos durante los juegos.

Cada uno de los distritos demostró por medio de un instrumento de guerra sus habilidades. Obviamente habían reinos con habilidades mucho mejores, que a simple vista se sabía que ahí podían estar los ganadores, por ejemplo en el reino humano los dos tributos sabían usar excelentemente las espadas y además tenían los reflejos de un gato en la noche, el reino magia en cambio tenían poderes sobre naturales, pues Jake y Cake podían estirarse muchísimo, transformarse en objetos y camuflarse.

También entre los más poderosos (Y aunque posiblemente no lo crean) estaba el rey helado, que gracias a su poderosa corona podía congelar rápidamente objetos que le estorbaran y también podía crear todo tipo de armas con sus poderes helados. En el caso de la muchacha y el muchacho de fuego basta recordar lo que paso en el escenario con pan de canela para saber que tan peligrosos pueden llegar a ser. Por último y posiblemente los más peligrosos están los del reino muerte con Marceline y Marshall, que son una amenaza por sus extraños poderes de vampiro.

Lamentablemente los otros tributos eran demasiadamente inofensivos, está el ejemplo de Gunther que no hace mal ni agradece beneficio.

A todos los tributos los llevaron después de la demostración de su potencial guerrero al gimnasio malvavisco. Este lugar aunque suene muy dulce y tierno tenia a los entrenadores más despiadados de todo el dulce capitolio, estaba el entrenador Me-mow, que era un gatito pequeño, no más grande que un dedo pulgar, sin embargo castigaba a los que no le pusieran la debida atención con un cuchillo que mantenía en su garganta (¡Wakala!). También Starchy era entrenador (Además de jefe de seguridad) con la excepción de que Starchy en lugar de castigar con un cuchillo castigaba con un látigo (Con el látigo que golpearon a Finn :C). Entre estos dos entrenadores se repartían el trabajo para corregir y preparar a los tributos.

Aún teniendo estos entrenadores algunos de los tributos parecían no caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Señor cerdo necesito que me ayude a levantar esto si no es un mucha molestia. –El señor cerdo al ver que tronquitos estaba tratando de levantar una pesa de gomitas le grito.

–Tronquitos yo no le puedo ayudar, porque de eso se trata el entrenamiento, de que haga todo usted sola. – Tronquitos le lanzo una mirada asesina.

–Lo que pasa es que usted es un maleducado, un patán que no puede hacerle un favor pequeñito a una dama como yo… Mi mamá tenía razón sobre usted. –Al parecer ella ya estaba muy desesperada y frustrada pues nunca se enojaba tan fácil.

–Pero tronquitos…–Hablo el señor cerdo tratando de excusarse al ver a tronquitos tan enojada con él, y rápidamente se acerco para ayudarle con la pesa.

–Pues ahora no quiero. – Grito la extraña elefanta cuando vio que le querían ayudar.

– ¡Yo si quiero ayudarle! –El cerdo le arrebato la pesa de la trompa a tronquitos, a lo que de inmediato ella tomo el otro extremo del instrumento y se lo trato de quitar, terminando los dos jaloneando de un lado para otro esa dulce pesa.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero que me ayude! – Gritaba tronquitos.

– ¡Que terca, terca como una mula!

– ¡¿Cómo se atrevió? – De repente la dulce tronquitos se le lanzo encima al señor cerdo y lo golpeo (Como hizo con Jake en el Ladrón de las manzanas).

–Pero yo solo quería…

– ¡Cayese, usted me hizo mucho daño! – Ella continúo golpeándolo hasta que llego nuestro héroe Finn.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí señora tronquitos? –Finn hablaba con desconfianza y no se acercaba a tronquitos por miedo a que se le lanzara también. Cuando ella oyó al humano se detuvo quedando en una posición comprometedora con el señor cerdo.

–Es que yo le pedí amorosa y gentilmente al señor cerdo que me ayudara a cargar esta pesa y el no quiso porque supuestamente esto lo debe hacer una damita como yo. – Habló más tranquila tronquitos. – Y lo es que me dijo mula. – Comenzó a llorar la elefanta después de decir esto, mientras se recostaba sobre los pies de Finn.

–Pero es que…Olvídelo seño. –Él quería decirle que en parte el señor cerdo tenía razón pero al ver la terquedad de tronquitos prefirió callarse y retirarse lo más pronto posible. Me-mow se acerco a tronquitos lentamente para asustarla, pues la vio tirada en el piso llorando.

– ¡¿Por qué no estás ejercitándote? – Tronquitos salto del suelo asustada al oír el horrible y chillón grito del pequeño gato en su oído. A continuación corrió tratando de evitar que el entrenador le hiciera daño, pero era muy tarde, Me-mow ya había escupido el cuchillo y estaba totalmente preparado para rasgarla. Ella al ver que no tenía otra opción se quedo quieta esperando que fuera atacada; Y tal como se lo imagino el gatito la rasguño con su cuchillo por todas partes.

Mientras tanto los del reino fiesta también tenían problemas con su entrenador. Al parecer Starchy les había pedido 100 lagartijas y a cambio de eso le dieron 101 por lo que pensó que se estaban burlando de él y los envolvió en latigazos. También sufrían maltrato los del reino juego, pues no podían hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio, ni levantar pesas, ni correr en la caminadora, ni siquiera podían hacer sentadillas sin caerse de inmediato.

En cambio los entrenadores respetaban más a los guerreros como Finn y Fionna o por lo menos ellos se daban a respetar.

Después de un cansado día para todos los tributos casi todos de nuevo volvieron a sus departamentos lujosos. El único que no quiso descansar y se quedo ejercitándose en el oscuro gimnasio. De un momento a otro mientras el humano entrenaba

–Finn ¿Qué haces aquí ya tan tarde? – Se oyó la hermosa voz de la muchacha de fuego, mientras hablaba caminó lentamente hacia Finn iluminando el trayecto oscuro, pues ella con el simple hecho de entrar al lugar ya hacía que resplandeciera por todas partes. Cuando Finn volteo a verla no pudo dejar de pensar que esa persona podía ser el gran amor de su vida; mas estaba muy confundido por el hecho de haber besado a la dulce reina.

–Estoy entrenando, necesito estar fuerte para la competencia. –Le hablo un poco déspota, mientras golpeaba furioso un malvavisco de boxeo, e hiso esto solo tratando que ella no se ilusionara (Así fuera por unos pocos días de vida) con él.

–Pero creo que sería mejor si descansaras. – Hablo humildemente la muchacha mientras las llamas que rodeaban su cabeza se inclinaban hacia la derecha.

–Mejor dime, ¿Qué haces tú a esta hora aquí? – Le dijo en reproche Finn, y solo para esperar su contestación se quedo sin golpear el malvavisco de boxeo.

–Es que…–Tarareo un poco pues le daba vergüenza hablar, y a continuación rasco con su mano izquierda su antebrazo derecho como lo solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. –Es que cuando vi que te quedaste para seguir entrenando decidí quedarme contigo. – Suspiro aun un poco nerviosa.

–Gracias, pero ¿Por qué te escondiste? –Pregunto el héroe curioso y ya más relajado mientras empezaba a levantar las pesas de gomitas.

–Porque no sabía si quería hablar contigo. Estaba indecisa.

– ¿Indecisa? –Finn se asusto al oír el tono de voz en el que hablaba la muchacha.

–Sí, porque en los pasillos se rumora que tu eres el amante de la dulce reina.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? –El humano pregunto asustado, y recordó nuevamente con la dulce reina.

– ¡Finn no la escuches!…

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Hasta aquí nos quedamos en este capítulo! Espero les haya gustado. Cada vez se me ocurren mas ideas para mi Fic, y la verdad creo que va a quedar algo bien. **

**Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, pues gracias a ellos me ayudan a redactar mejor, y además son una inspiración para seguir escribiendo.**

**Les comento a todos ustedes que me voy a ir de viaje por unos días, así que no podre empezar a escribir el próximo capítulo hasta el domingo de la próxima semana.**

**EEnnn Finn (Fin de final no de Finn el humano) Nos estamos viendo por la próxima semana en el capítulo 4 (El problema de Finn).**

**¡Chau!**


	4. El problema de Finn Cap4

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Ya llegue :D! Espero me hayan extrañado. Durante mi viaje tuve la oportunidad de entender mejor las recomendaciones de sus reviews y los tomé muy en cuenta a mis próximas ideas para el Fic. Respecto a varios comentarios que me preguntan sobre la nueva actitud de Finn, vale aclarar que el solo se comporta así con su hermana Fionna, con las demás personas sigue siendo el típico aventurero y tierno niño que todos queremos. De todas maneras sepan que agradezco los reviews de todos, y los tomo muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir, pues sé que siempre me ayudaran a ser un mejor escritor.**

**En fin dejare de hablar tanto (Me refiero a escribir, pues como ya sabemos no me pueden escuchar), mejor ahí les va mi capitulo de ¡Hora del hambre!**

**¿Qué hora es?... ¡Hora del hambre!**

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Hora del hambre**

(El problema de Finn)

–… ¡Hermano no la escuches por favor!, solo te mentira. –Finn volteo sigilosamente a ver quien le gritaba, quitando así la mirada fija que tenia sobre la hermosa muchacha de fuego.

– ¡Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Refuto Finn mirando con rabia al perro. –No tienes derecho a hablar, eres el menos indicado para callar a una persona. ¡Dime lo que me ibas a decir…!– Finn se cayó, no se había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que había hablado con la muchachita, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, y como nunca los llamaban por su nombre en el dulce capitolio (Se dirigían a todos como los tributos de su reino), el desconocía totalmente el nombre de la muchacha que tanto le gustaba.  
–Estoy algo confundía. –Interrumpió la muchacha a Finn, y luego se llevo la mano a la cabeza rascando el fuego que la rodeaba. – ¿Ustedes se conocen desde antes?

– ¡No! –Mintió Finn con su respiración un poco agitada después de los gritos que había dado.

– ¡Claro que me conoces amigo! –Le alzo la voz Jake al humano y luego se acerco a él.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! –Grito Finn mientras se alejaba unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Finn, tenemos que aclarar esto. Tú sabes que lo que paso no fue mi culpa. –Dijo arrepentido el perro mientras se acercaba unos pasos más al humano.

–No quiero que te me acerques, ¡y deja de fingir que te conozco porque no es así! –Al parecer el humano tenía un fuerte resentimiento hacia el perro, y después de gritarle caminó hacia la muchacha de fuego tomándola de la mano recibiendo un fuerte quemón mas su propósito solo era que ambos salieran del gimnasio. Cuando el perro vio esto reacciono inmediatamente cerrando la puerta con su elástica pata.

–No. Quédate Finn, tenemos que aclarar todo esto.

– ¡Yo no tengo nada que aclarar perro! –Volvió a gritar.

–Por favor Finn, te lo suplico. –Finn lo ignoro y después retiro su pata de la chapa de la puerta para salir con su tan querida niña de fuego, dejando al pobre perro llorando.

Durante el camino al departamento de la los del reino de fuego ninguno de los dos menciono una sola palabra. Ambos estaban muy confundidos, sin embargo se rompió el silencio en el momento en el que entraron al lugar.

–Oye, perdón que te lo diga linda, pero ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? –Hablo de sorpresa Finn mientras ella se reía al ver su expresión de confundido. Además Finn estaba más relajado pues sabía que en el departamento había un sistema que permitía que los invitados no se quemaran a pesar de estar en un ambiente de fuego. Y aunque había que recibir un escupitajo en la cabeza valía la pena para poder tocar a la chica.

–No te lo dije. –Dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Después hubo un corto silencio, pues el humano estaba esperando que le dijera su nombre.

–Y… ¿No me lo vas a decir? –Sonrió mientras rascaba su gorro y correspondía a la sonrisa de ella. Al realizar esta acción salió un machón del tierno gorro del humano.

–No sé si deba. –Contesto rápidamente, pero no dejaba de reír pícaramente.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Crees que no merezco saberlo?

–No lo sé. –Después de contestar sobo ligeramente su brillante flama.

–Dímelo ¿Si?

–No será tan fácil de conseguir. –Hablo retándolo.

–Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Finn se oyó muy romántico al hablar. Y ambos no dejaron de verse a los ojos.

–Pues, veamos que puedes hacer. –Su personalidad se torno diferente, pues su risa cambio de tierna a desafiante.

–Es que en mi reino, cuando un caballero le pide el nombre a una guerrera como yo, debe primero luchar con ella (Lo sé, es algo raro), para poder demostrar que es merecedor de suyo. – Ella sabía que en su tierra esa era una regla estricta para todas las guerreras, además el reino fuego siempre fue el más romántico, lo que hacía que Finn se sintiera comprometido con ella después de realizar el ritual.

–Qué extraño… Y ¿Nos tenemos que tratar de matar? –Hablo bromeando pero al mismo tiempo algo nervioso.

–hahaha. No tontín, la lucha se basa en que trates de quitarme un objeto personal. – Finn enarco una ceja algo extrañado por lo que estaba diciendo la niña. – ¿Qué te parece si lo intentas con mi tiara?

–Perfecto. –Inmediatamente Finn extendió la mano a toda velocidad hacia la cabeza de la muchacha y ella se retiro dando un extraño salto acrobático hacia atrás.

–Está bien ¿Ya quieres empezar verdad? –Finn corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído ella después del salto y rápidamente se agacho tratando de derribarla con una patada, sin embargo ella salto evadiendo la posible caída que iba a tener. Después el humano se levanto del piso impulsándose con las manos.

–Ahora alcánzame si puedes humano. – La joven entro a la cama del departamento saltándole por encima, de inmediato el mueble rojo quedo desorganizado, y la almohada al saltar voló por un lado cayendo sobre una mesita de noche.

–No me retes, no sabes hasta dónde puedo llegar. – Dijo Finn mientras la seguía agitado. Después dio un largo salto hacia la cama para atraparla, revolcando nuevamente todo más de lo que ya estaba.

La joven aprovecho que Finn al saltar a la cama había caído con las piernas abiertas para pasársele por debajo de ellas y evadirlo (Aclaro: La muchacha de fuego no traía el vestido usual, traía un taje deportivo especial para entrenar, o si no sería muy difícil moverse a esa velocidad), se levanto rápidamente y le quito el gorro a Finn. Su mirada se ilumino al ver tanta belleza, su cabello era demasiado bello y sus ojos se tornaron tan grandes y brillantes como los de Jake. Aun así continuo con su reto.

Wow, que lindo cabello, que mal que ahora no tenga quien lo proteja. Tal vez, ¿Un gorrito? –El joven volteo, pues había quedado dándole la espalda a su desafiante amada después de el rápido truco que ella realizo.

–Eres más rápida de lo que creí.

– ¿Qué me creías, un caracol? –Lo más extraño de lo que decía era que Finn acostumbraba tener un caracol que la saludaba con mirada diabólica pegado en su verdosa mochila.

–Claro que no linda. –Finn se le lanzo encima aprovechando que estar el encima de la cama lo hacía estar más alto que ella, pero ella retrocedió con un par de saltos para evitar que la lastimara. –Hagámoslo más divertido, usemos las espadas. – Sugirió Finn sacando su arma que mantenía retenida en su mochila.

–Claro, me encantaría verte intentarlo con las espadas. –Ella sabía que él le tenía ventaja con las espadas y con muchas otras cosas (Excepto con la agilidad que ella solía utilizar) pero quería que él se sintiera más motivado a ganarle. Se acerco al armario de su habitación y tomó la espada de su hermano pues la de ella estaba más alta.

– ¿Qué tan buena eres con ellas? – Después de hablar Finn se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando con una chica y que en cualquier momento la podía herir, pero su espíritu competitivo le decía que continuara sin importar nada.

–Pruébame. –Lo reto riendo empuñando la espada con fuerza.

–No sé si quiero hacer esto eres una chica. – Ella estiro el brazo demasiado rápido, tanto que Finn se asombro al ver que el frio metal de la espada esta rozándole la cara.

– ¿Tienes miedo a perder? – Pregunto sarcásticamente.

–Tengo miedo a perderte a ti.

–Tranquilo, yo sé cuidarme sola. – Al humano lo asusto un poco el gran cambio de actitud de ella hacia él. Para las guerreras del reino fuego era muy importante que los caballeros lucharan por ellas, lo que explicaba el cambio de actitud.

–Está bien, tú lo pediste. –Finn empuño la espada imitando un poco el movimiento que acababa de hacer la muchacha. Después comenzaron a girar ansiosos en círculos mientras esperaban quien sería el primer atacante. Ella al ver que él no se atrevía por su caballerosidad, le lanzo un espadazo, a lo que le correspondió esquivando. Duraron unos cinco minutos sin parar de luchar, ella era muy buena pero Finn la superaba por mucho. No hablaron durante esos minutos solo se dedicaban a tratar de salir bien librados y triunfantes de la batalla. Llego un punto en el que las espadas quedaron cruzadas y los dos inclinados hacia adelante, quedando con las caras demasiado juntas. En ese momento Finn se le acerco más y le robo un beso. No fue un beso muy largo solo duro unos siete segundos, pero fue suficiente para realizar el plan del humano.

– ¿Qué haces? – Se retiro la chica muy ruborizada por lo que había pasado. –Debes esperar hasta ganarme.

–Te equivocas. – Levanto la espada hacia el techo, y de la punta del arma caía deslizándose rápidamente la joya que traía en la cabeza la caliente muchacha (No lo malpiensen solo lo puse porque no quería seguir utilizando ¨La muchacha de fuego¨) Finn había aprovechado el acercamiento que hiso con el beso para con la punta de la espada quitarle la tiara. –Ya gane. –Soltó una risa muy sensual hacia la joven, lo que logro hacerla ruborizarse más.

–Me llamo Flame (Nombre en inglés). –Le extendió la mano. No reprocho la manera tan peculiar que uso Finn para arrebatarle su preciada joya.

–Qué lindo nombre. –Coqueteo Finn mientras le besaba caballerosamente la mano.

–Gracias. –Respondió al alago.

Después de un rato de miradas amorosas y sentimentales se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala. Estaban nerviosos.

–Finn tengo que preguntarte algo. Quede muy inquieta después de lo que paso con Jake en el gimnasio. ¿Es verdad que no lo conoces?, puedes confiar en mí, además yo no tengo nada contra suya.

–No es por eso. – Finn desvió la mirada hacia el piso. Su mirada cambio de enamorada a una fría y triste.

–Entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿A qué se debe tu comportamiento así hacia él? Me preocupas Finn, tú eres una persona que eh empezado a querer demasiado y no quiero que jamás un secreto nos separe.

–No sé si deba decírtelo. Además es una historia muy larga. –Trato de evadir.

–Tenemos tiempo. –Lo impulso a hablar.

–Bueno te contaré. Resumiré lo más que se pueda. Todo comenzó hace unos seis años, yo no vivía en el reino humano, había sido criado en la familia de Jake debido a que me encontraron abandonado (No tiene nada que ver con la historia real de cómo encontraron a Finn en hora de aventura) en el bosque del reino mágico. Jake era mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Todo lo hacíamos juntos, desde salir a jugar, hasta ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa. Todo era tan perfecto. – De los ojos de Finn broto una lagrima, que no trato de ocultar frente a Flame. Ella sobo ligeramente su pierna como un gesto para calmarlo. – Un día los dos salimos a comprar unas cosas que nos había mandado a traer la mamá de Jake. En el camino le comente algo sobre mi adopción, pues yo quería saber cómo me habían encontrado y el siendo el hermano mayor posiblemente recordaría mejor de que manera me encontraron. Cuando trate de interrogarlo él salió con evasivas, mas yo continúe insistiendo. – Finn suspiro y luego volvió a mirar por un corto instante a Flame, para luego desviar nuevamente la mirada.

–Pero…–Trato de hablar ella al ver que Finn no continuaba, pero él la interrumpió y continúo.

–Hablamos todo el camino de vuelta sobre el tema. El me confesó que recordaba un poco el lugar donde me encontraron. Dijo que aunque fue de noche, sus ojos le permitían ver mi silueta perfecta. Me conto que estaba con el gorro únicamente. Que me veía muy desprotegido. Después de esa conversación no hablamos en todo el día.

–Para ti siempre fueron muy importantes tus orígenes ¿Verdad? –Continuo la muchacha de fuego apenada por haberle hecho revelar ese secreto al humano, más quería seguir escuchando.

–Claro. Como para cualquier persona. Mas todo no siguió como lo esperaba. –Finn se levanto del mueble despaciosamente y se paso a una confortable silla de piel que estaba del lado izquierdo de Flame.

–Finn, no tienes que continuar si no lo deseas. –Hablo comprensivamente Flame, pero ya era tarde, pues él estaba acostumbrado a terminar lo que empezaba. –Te entiendo y no quiero que sigas. No quiero que te lastimes recordando eso.

–Esto me ayuda ¿Sabes? Me estoy sintiendo mejor hablando contigo. –Mintió. Finn no se sentía bien revelando esto pero no quería que ella se sintiera mal por lo que había dicho.

–Está bien si lo deseas puedes continuar.

–Bueno. Como te decía, no nos hablamos en todo el día. Jake había estado muy distante después de eso. Yo sabía que había hecho algo pero no me atrevía a preguntarle. –Suspiró. –Un mes después mamá subió a nuestra habitación. –Finn sonrió pues recordó que ese día Jake y el habían juagado a almohadazos y la habitación estaba revolcada. Esa sería la última vez que se divertirían tanto. –Jake y yo estábamos ocupados (Juagando) y no le pusimos mucha atención. Me dijo que alguien me buscaba en la puerta. Cuando baje las escaleras mire un hombre muy alto. Rubio y sonriente, y aunque con lagrimas en la cara se veía muy feliz de poder verme a mí. Yo lo mire algo extrañado pues no acostumbraba a recibir visitas y mucho menos de personas tan grandes de edad…

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Notas de autor:**

**Bien, hasta aquí nos quedamos. Perdón si los dejo con un poquito de duda, pero es que estaba cansado del viaje y no podía seguir escribiendo. Les dije que venía con más ideas.**

**Dejen sus reviews, me interesa mucho que comenten. Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo (Hora de que empiece) se revelara la actitud de Finn hacia su hermana Fionna.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Chau!**


	5. Hora de que empiece Cap5

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Hola lectores! Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado leyendo hasta aquí. En este capítulo (Si es que ya no se los dije anteriormente) ya empiezan los juegos :C pero también posiblemente se solucionen varios problemas que tiene Finn desde el principio de la historia. Les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora de los últimos capítulos pero es que mi tiempo ha sido muy corto y no tuve oportunidad de continuar.**

**Bueno pues aquí esta… Ojalá les guste.**

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Hora del hambre**

(Hora de que empiece)

–… Solo escuche que me dijo ¨hijo¨ y de inmediato supe a que se refería. Voltee a ver a Jake confundido. Yo por supuesto no correría a sus brazos como él lo esperaba. Recuerdo que me acerque a mamá a preguntarle qué pasaba, pero ella tenía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas igual que el extraño tipo de la puerta. –Finn gimió nuevamente y no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

–Finn tranquilo, es duro, yo te entiendo. –Flame tocó a Finn en el brazo comprensivamente. Él continuo hablando, se sentía muy desahogado hablando con la chica que le gustaba.

–Me dijo que él era mi padre yo solamente lo mire asustado y trate de cuestionarlo. Le pregunte lo que todo hijo abandonado preguntaría a un padre que aparece después de tantos años. ¿Por qué me había abandonado?, ¿Cómo dio conmigo?, ¿Desde hace cuanto me buscaba? O por lo menos si me quería encontrar. Sus respuestas fueron secas muy secas. Después de que me contesto que él no me había abandonado, que yo me había perdido y que todo fue culpa de mi madre biológica me pidió que empacara y me fuera con él. Al principio no quise obedecer porque era lógico que prefiriera estar con la amorosa familia que me había criado. Me encerré en mi habitación. No comí en todo el día hasta que Jake llego con unos panqueques a la habitación. –Suspiro. – En resumidas cuentas después de que le dije que no quería comer y tuvimos una larga discusión me reveló que él había sido quien le había avisado a mis padres verdaderos que yo estaba ahí. Inmediatamente tuve una profunda decepción. –Finn miro hacia la ventana alta de la cocina tratando de evitar que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo por su rostro.

– ¿Por eso es que tratas así a Jake? –Hablo con mucha nobleza Flame mientras levantaba las cejas haciendo un gesto de tristeza.

–El me trato de explicar que solo lo había hecho para que yo supiera de donde venia, Quien me había traído a este mundo. Justifico que tal vez no supo lo que hacía. Tal vez solo quería ayudarme. Pero sea como sea yo no puedo perdonarlo. –Finn volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Flame, pero ya no era la misma, estaba llena de dolor y resentimiento. A continuación se cruzó de brazos bruscamente.

– ¿Y no crees que lo hiso con buena voluntad?, además te ayudo a encontrar a tus padres. –Razono la dulce voz de la muchacha de fuego.

–Es que tú no sabes lo que paso después…–Volvió a suspirar Finn, esta vez como si lo que fuera a revelar le quemara la garganta.

– ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Jake te hiso algo malo?

–Yo estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Jake pues como te dije había razonado muchas cosas, pero pensaba hacerlo después de un buen rato, por lo menos que se diera cuenta que yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que había hecho. Pero paso algo que me asusto y me hiso cambiar de opinión muy rápido. Mi ¨Padre¨– Finn hiso una seña con sus dedos para demostrar las comillas en la palabra padre y luego continúo. – me saco por la fuerza de mi hogar. Podía sentir como jalaba mis brazos con una letal furia y también los gritos de dolor de mi madre que pedían que no fuera arrebatado de su lado. Yo me logre soltar por un momento, pero ya era tarde. Me inyectaron un extraño tranquilizante dejándome dopado inmediatamente.

–Finn eso es horrible. Eso significa que tu padre es un criminal. No puede hacerle eso a su hijo. – Flame se paró de la silla mientras hablaba, estaba realmente furiosa con lo que su amado humano le contaba.

–Cuando desperté estaba en un establo rodeado de animales de granja. Salí a ver qué sucedía. Estaba en el reino humano, o para ser mas especifico en la casa de mi padre.

–Y ¿Por qué no trataste de regresar al reino magia?

–Lo intente pero mis esfuerzos no sirvieron, a mi alrededor siempre había alguien que me cuidaba.

– ¿Y Jake no te fue a buscar? – Pregunto preocupada.

–Sí. Pero cuando lo hiso ya era muy tarde. Ya trabajaba en las fábricas de chocolate.

–Ahí conociste a tu hermana Fionna ¿Verdad?

–Me la presento mi padre antes de entrar a trabajar. Nunca le tuve confianza. Ni se la tendré.

– ¡Ella no tiene la culpa Finn! – Salto enfurecida Flame al ver que Finn era así de injusto.

– ¡Yo no quería ser su hermano, nunca lo quise!... Y después de lo de Jake lo meno que quería era que ella me traicionara igual.

– ¿Pero qué malo hizo ella? – Dijo más tranquila devolviendo la mirada hacia Finn y volviendo a sentarse.

–Por su culpa puedo morir en estos juegos. Pues a ella la habían empezado a preparar para estos juegos desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi padre la había obligado a hacerlo para poner en alto a la familia y llenarlo a él de riquezas. – Explico Finn secando las últimas lágrimas con su típica camiseta azul.

–Entonces ¿él te obligo después a hacer lo mismo?

–Sí. – Flame tenía muchas más preguntas que hacerle como ¿Por qué su padre cambio tan rápido de actitud? O ¿Qué había sentido después de volver a ver a Jake? Pero prefirió ser prudente y cambiar de tema.

Unos días después de la conversación que tuvieron Finn y Flame empezaron los juegos. Todos estaban muy nerviosos porque nadie quería morir, pero todos tenían que seguir un curso, o ser el depredador o ser la presa.

– ¡Buenas Tardes dulce capitolio! – Hablo con tono alegre pan de canela por el micrófono. – ¡Hoy empezaran los juegos de las caries, todos estamos muy ansiosos pero creo que es hora de que empiecen! –Pan de canela empezó a decir los nombres de todos los participantes, cada vez que mencionaba uno se proyectaba una imagen tridimensional del competidor con muchos datos y códigos a su alrededor, dándose una perfecta vista desde la pantalla del auditorio.

Mientras tanto todos los competidores se preparaban en los salones de salida que estaban pegados al campo de juego. Estos salones subterráneos eran muy particulares ya que parecían cuevas de osos, no tenían siquiera iluminación, tanto que lo único que se podía apreciar as imple vista eran las siluetas de los que se encontraban ahí…

– ¡Gunther ¿Dónde pusiste mi bota?! No me digas que otra vez te la comiste condenado pingüino.

– ¡Beak! – Gunther efectivamente se había comido la bota, y la prueba estaba en que al eructar lanzo un pedazo de cuero.

– ¡Nooo! Eran las únicas botas que tenia y ahora tendré que salir descalzo al campo de juego :C . –El presidente helado persiguió a Gunther para castigarlo después de lo que había hecho, pero l pingüino era más rápido que él y lo único que le generaba eran tropezones con su enorme barba.

–Prepárense. En dos minutos entran a la capsula para subir al campo. – Abrió, aviso y cerro a toda velocidad el representante del reino helado.

–Y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Grito frustrado el presidente helado.

En el reino pequeño ambos jugadores preparaban lo fundamental para ellos.

–Señor cerdo ¿Está seguro de que no quiere que le empaque un pastel de manzana en su mochila? (En estos juegos por contrario de ´LJDH´ los competidores puedes llevar comida a la competencia)

–No, gracias tronquitos pero preferiría no llevar mucho equipaje no quiero que nada me impida moverme con agilidad.

–Pues aunque usted no lo crea señor cerdo es mejor que coma algo porque así podrás tener más energías para lograr ganar. –Hablo tronquitos optimista.

–Tronquitos seamos realistas, ninguno de los dos va a ganar. – El señor cerdo volteo hacia abajo la cabeza y después la levanto nuevamente para dirigirle una mirada triste a tronquitos. – Pero creo que no pierdes nada con ser optimista.

–No sé si deba empacar el de manzana verde o el de la roja... Mmm creo que los elegiré a los dos. –Tronquitos ignoró el comentario del señor cerdo y se volteo para acomodar en la mesa (Apenas y podía ver la mesa) los dos pasteles.

– ¿Puedo probar uno de los dos? – El señor cerdo trato de no continuar con la conversación anterior, después se acerca despaciosamente al lado de tronquitos.

–Claro señor cerdo. – El cerdo se acerco más y probó el exquisito pastel de tronquitos (El pastel de manzana).

–Esto esta delicioso, con razón es tan famosa tu receta familiar. – El señor cerdo no pudo evitar continuar comiendo.

–Gracias señor cerdo. –Se sonrojo tronquitos.

–Creo aamrgd (Es un sonido para hacer referencia a que se está embutiendo) me debo detener. – Hablo apenado el señor cerdo al ver que se estaba sobrepasando comiéndose prácticamente todo el pastel.  
–Tranquilo, cómaselo yo guardo otro de repuesto. –El cerdo la volteo a ver, dejando caer un trozo de pastel de manzana en el piso desde su sucia boca.

–Como, ¿Hiso más? –Hablo extrañado, pues no había visto (Entre lo que se podía ver) sino esos dos pasteles.

–Claro señor cerdo. Hice uno para preparar en el camino.

–Pero no creo que eso lo pueda hacer. –Hablo con la boca llena del último pedazo de pastel que le quedaba.

– ¿Qué dice? –Pregunto tronquitos.

–Olvídelo, solo olvide que le dije eso. – El señor cerdo prefirió no seguir hablando con ella, ya que le generaba cierta impaciencia que no fuera más atenta.

Sin embargo todo era diferente en los participantes del reino fiesta. Ambos osos habían hecho una última fiesta antes de entrar a la competencia y en su cueva subterránea solo se oía la música a todo volumen y los gritos de ambos participantes.

Los grumosos no estaban nada nerviosos ellos ya tenían una estrategia planeada para todos los competidores. En el reino juego estaban dormidos ambos aparatos, pues al sentirse de los reinos más vulnerables no durmió ninguno en toda la noche.

Marshall y Marceline habían estado peleando toda la noche...

– ¡Marceline eres muy terca! Te digo que yo me encargo del aparatito, del cerdo y de uno de los dos estúpidos osos y que tú encargues de sus parejas.

– ¡Yo prefiero hacerlo a mi manera y matar a quien se me pase por delante! – Dijo eufórica la vampiresa.

–Bueno hagamos esto: Cuando nos suban en las capsulas y suene el timbre de salida para que empiece la competencia verás que todos correrán hacia las armas que están en el centro del campo (Igual que en LJDH les dan armas para que peleen desde el principio de la competencia), así nosotros usaremos nuestro poder de súper velocidad y vuelo para llegar antes que ellos y atacarlos rápidamente. –A Marceline le encanto la idea, peo era demasiado prepotente y prefería contradecirlo.

– ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer lo que tú quieres?

–Porque yo siempre doy las mejores opciones. – Presumió.

– ¡Te crees mucho ¿verdad?! –Marceline tenía su bajo colgando y lo trato de usar para golpear a Marshall, pero él se lanzo sobre ella deteniendo así el golpe. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y se besaron. Desde siempre ellos se gustaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decírselo al otro.

Algo parecido sucedía en el reino magia, solo con la contradicción de que ellos jamás se besarían y se odiaban mutuamente. Toda la noche y la mañana se la pasaron transformándose en armas para agredirse físicamente. Y el gran conflicto solo empezó porque Cake le pidió a Jake que le pasara la salsa de tomate y el estaba en el baño y no pudo ponerle atención.

La competidora del reino fuego se había salido de su cueva subterránea para ir a visitar a su amor platónico Finn a apenas unos 20 minutos de empezar la competencia…

– ¡Finn! –Flame se lanzo rápidamente a los brazos del humano dejándolo inmovilizado. –Finn no quiero perderte. Eres muy importante para mí. Si mueres moriré contigo (Dramático :C).

–Flame te amo, pero debes de comprender que si sobrevives, si ganas la competencia debes dejarme atrás, como parte de tu pasado. –Finn sintió la fuerte quemadura que le hiso Flame al lanzársele justo cuando ella dejo de abrazarle.

–Pero después de que te conocí, después de que supe tanto de ti, no podría soportar tu muerte. –Ella empezó a llorar unas extrañas lágrimas de lava que se deslizaban suavemente por su hermoso rostro caliente.

– ¡Aléjate de mi! – Finn empujó bruscamente a Flame dejándola en el piso. – Me haces débil. Tu presencia me hace débil.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Finn? –Flame no se había preocupado tanto por el golpe que recibió de Finn sino más bien por lo que le había dicho. Se levanto lentamente del piso sin dejar de ver a Finn.

–Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y no quiero que eso me haga débil. –Finn la tomo de la cara sin importarle que se quemara y le dio un apasionado beso. – ¡Noo! Vete de aquí.

–Finn ¿Y si nos escapamos? –Flame ignoro a Finn. –Vámonos de aquí, seamos unos prófugos.

–Flame, hay cámaras por todos lugares al igual que guardias, si intentamos salir de aquí moriremos de inmediato.

–Tienes razón. –Flame le dio la espalda a Finn y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta.

– _¡Te amo!_ – Susurro suavemente Finn mientras veía que ella estaba se marchaba.

Pan de canela sonó un extraño instrumento parecido a una trompeta para indicar que la sangrienta competencia empezaba.

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Notas de autor:**

**Sé que este Fic es corto pero sustancioso (Me da mucha risa esa palabra) en el próximo ya entran en las capsulas para la gran competencia y empezara mi sufrimiento como escritor de tener que matar a casi todos los personajes. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, dejen sus reviews para ayudarme a esclarecerme sobre la horrible matanza. **

**Nos leemos pronto :D. **


	6. Los siete retos Cap6

**Notas de autor: **

**Bueno ya estamos entre los últimos capítulos de mi Fic. Perdonen nuevamente la tardanza pero es que he estado ocupado con la entrada a la escuela (Me causa depresión ya que es mi último año de secundaria), viajes de mis papas, amigos, se me descompuso la compu, etc. Por estas y muchas otras causas no pude continuar escribiendo. Se me ocurren muchas ideas de lo que puede pasar pero no sé bien como poder plasmarlas en esta historia así que probablemente me voy a tener que concentrar de hoy en adelante m****ás en mi Fic que en otras cosas para resolver ese enigma. Bueno sin más preámbulos, ¡Que empiece esta guerra!... No se crean no va a ser un Fic sanguinario (Me suena a Marceline :3). **

**¡A escribir se ha dicho!**

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Hora del hambre**

(Los siete retos)

_Reto 1:_

– ¡Que comiencen los juegos! – Hablaron a unisonó los reyes Gumball y Bonnibelle (El verdadero nombre de la dulce reina) mientras se sujetaban hipócritamente las manos y las levantaban al aire. El auditorio caramelo estaba totalmente lleno, y se oyeron estruendosos gritos de emoción, pues a todos los seres del dulce capitolio les encantaba el sufrimiento y el drama que se producían en estos juegos.

Mientras tanto todos los competidores subían por las capsulas al campo de batalla para encontrarse con su probable futura muerte.

El campo de batalla este año iba a ser el bosque del dulce capitolio, este bosque consistía en arboles acaramelados que tenían en todas las ramas trozos de algodón de azúcar, el suelo hera de azúcar lo que hacía que la movilidad de los participantes fuera más difícil. En el bosque habitaban extrañas criaturas mutadas genéticamente (En sí todo es mutado genéticamente, excepto Finn, en Hora de aventura pero en este caso lo digo en otro sentido), creadas específicamente para esas fechas por la dulce reina.

Todos los participantes se enfrentarían a nueve retos antes de empezar a matarse, sin embargo hera la ley del más rápido, pues si uno de los competidores terminaba los desafíos antes que los demás podía aprovechar que estaba ocupado terminando los retos para matarlo; aunque también podía usar ese tiempo extra para buscar las armas y provisiones que estaban escondidas por todo el bosque.

La primera prueba era una de las más fáciles pero más dolorosas. Los participantes tenían sus pies o patas pegados a una sustancia, y tenían que llegar hasta una línea de meta que estaba pintada en todo el centro del dulce campo, el primero que llegara a la línea podía continuar inmediatamente con el segundo reto.

Finn y su hermana Fionna estaban atados con goma de mascar negra, que estaba compuesta de desechos radiactivos que los quemaban con cada movimiento que intentaban hacer; a tronquitos y al señor cerdo los tenían amarrados a una bomba de doscientas toneladas con cadenas de resistencia, la dulce reina no se esforzó mucho en ellos pues sabía que era prácticamente imposible que avanzaran así.

Por otro lado estaban los dos competidores del reino juego, la verdad con ellos también fue muy fácil, simplemente amarraron sus circuitos con una cinta no aislante y al ambos ser de dos modelos y baterías diferentes, con un solo movimiento podían perder la conciencia durante por lo menos cinco minutos. En el reino muerte en cambio sí tuvieron mucho trabajo, pues agigantaron dos ajos y los cubrieron con papel aluminio (Para que reflejara la luz del sol en sus ojos), para después meter los pies de los dos participantes dentro de ellos.

Para los del reino magia tampoco escatimaron en sufrimiento, al ver que los dos participantes se podían estirar grandes distancias decidieron alargarlos con una mano de roca gigante todo lo que se podía dejándolos tan estirados (Como en el capitulo "El límite") que llegar a la meta seria un martirio, sus ojos se brotaron y ambos quedaron con la forma de dos pequeñas serpientes.

A Melisa y Brad los estaba aplastando una bota colosal, la cual no los mataba pero si los hacía retorcerse de dolor debajo de ella. Esa magnífica idea de sufrimiento se la deben a la hija del presidente grumoso que le insistió con esa idea a la dulce reina hasta lograr convencerla.

A los dos integrantes del reino fiesta les habían inyectado el más potente suero anti-Diversión, lo que había provocado un desmayo en ambos (Los seres del reino fiesta viven de la diversión). Flame y su hermano tenían atado a cada uno de sus pies uno cubo de hielo que no se derretía, pero hera helado como un hielo común y corriente. Finalmente estaba el equipo del rey helado que fue encapsulado en una bola de fuego que prohibía su movimiento.

Los participantes estaban haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para salir del primer reto, pero cada vez que intentaban hacer algo para salir solo se lastimaban.

Finn miraba a Flame desde el otro extremo del campo, preocupado porque nada malo le pasara, sin embargo ella solo intentaba no moverse para prohibir que el hielo la afectara más.

Pasaron varios minutos y no había movimiento en absoluto de los participantes, estaban totalmente quietos, algunos intentaron todo lo que se les ocurrió pero solo terminaban muy heridos. Flame comenzaba a ponerse gris, lo que implicaba que su fuerza calorífica se agotaba y pronto caería desmayada o en el peor de los casos, muerta.

– Flame, en caso de que muera solo quiero decirte que…– Gritó el humano desesperado por el simple hecho de pensar que moriría sin haber besado a Flame como él lo deseaba, pero tuvo que pausar por un momento ya qué sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su pierna que lo hiso sentir extraño; sin embargo continuo. –… ¡Te amo!, y que si hubiera podido hubiera huido contigo hasta el mismísimo fin de Ooo. –Finn estaba muy arrepentido de no haber huido con Flame, y le dolía mucho, pero ella al mismo tiempo estaba teniendo una lucha interna que no la dejaba pensar ni en la competencia, ni en su responsabilidad en el reino fuego, ni siquiera que permitía pensar en su amado Finn; era una lucha de agonía, de sufrimiento, de debilidad, algo que solo le ocurre a los seres del reino fuego cuando están a punto de morir.

– ¡Yo también te amo Finn! – La muchacha dio un grito de dolor después de responderle al humano y a continuación lanzo una enorme ráfaga de fuego que logró llegar hasta los pies de Finn derritiendo rápidamente la viscosa mezcla y liberando al humano poco a poco, Fionna aprovechó el incendio que había a su lado para derretir también lo que la mantenía quieta. En cuanto quedo totalmente liberado, le ayudo en cuestión de segundos a su hermana para después poder correr con su ardiente (Ya no tanto) amada. Fionna, sin embargo corrió por otro lado.

– ¡Flame! – Gritó sin aún llegar a ayudarle, para después arrodillarse a llorar a su lado mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la desmayada muchacha. –No te puedes morir, no me puedes dejar, tienes que quedarte conmigo; ¡No te puedes morir! – Finn estaba desesperado, lloraba sin parar, era tanto el dolor y el escándalo que había producido que las miradas de los demás participantes y de todo el público se habían centrado en él. Sentía que ya no había esperanzas para ella. El hermano de Flame, Fire, estaba lucido aún y viendo la situación de su hermana lloraba a la par con Finn.

–Tienes que ayudarme, ¡alguien tiene que ayudarme! – Fionna había corrido a buscar algo para ayudarle a Flame, pero lo único que había encontrado era un mazo que estaba entre las ramas de un arbusto acaramelado. Al ver que su hermana había llegado con algo que le ayudara, Finn le arrebató el mazo y comenzó a golpear el hielo, logrando astillarlo y destruirlo lentamente. Al terminar Finn dejo el mazo en el piso y Fionna lo tomó para ayudarle a Fire. Flame no quería reaccionar, su hermano se le acerco a ayudarle también muy débil, pero él sabía perfectamente que solamente había una manera de salvar un ser de fuego en su agonía.

–Te extrañare hermana. – Le susurró al oído Fire, mientras acercaba lentamente su boca a la enorme joya que tenía su hermana en el cuello, cuando sus labios rozaron aquella alhaja la muchacha se despertó, pero él por lo contrario empezó agonizar. Fire había realizado el ritual de fuego más complejo y doloroso que existía, el sacrificio.

–Finn. –Habló en un suspiro Flame, después se levanto del piso rápidamente y abrazó con fuerza a su amado. Fionna cerró los ojos de Fire, que ya había fallecido y trato de abrazarlo, pero él se desvaneció en cenizas. Flame despertó poco a poco abrazando todavía al humano.

– ¿Mi hermano?, ¿Dónde está mi hermano Finn? – él no tuvo que decirle nada para que ella se lanzara a llorar en sus hombros después de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Paso menos de una hora antes de que Flame se recuperara totalmente, pero en el transcurso de ese tiempo algunos participantes habían encontrado diferentes tácticas de movimiento, el presidente helado, por ejemplo, había congelado la bola de fuego pensando que la apagaría y podría escapar, pero hera más complicado, la capsula se había congelado totalmente y los había dejado a ellos petrificados, y solo dejando por fuera la puntiaguda nariz del presidente y el adorable pico de Gunther, aún así ellos rodaron en la esférica capsula congelada hasta la línea de meta, pero se tuvieron que quedar ahí esperando a que alguien les ayudara a quebrar el hielo que los rodeaba.

Los integrantes del reino fiesta habían despertado, sus caras estaban grises y deprimidas, ni siquiera tenían alientos para moverse, pero estaban avanzando arrastrándose por el campo como pudieron.

Brad y Melisa salieron del martirio de la bota, pero el dolor que había en sus grumos les impedía continuar cómodamente. BMO y NDS hicieron un romance eléctrico lo que hiso que sus circuitos fueran compatibles y pudieran avanzar sin problemas (A excepción de que estaba conectado el uno al otro todavía).

Marceline y Marshall con mucha dificultad lograron quitarle, en equipo, el papel aluminio a los ajos, y gracias a eso el tormento disminuyo y solo les quedaron quemaduras en toda la piel (Nada más :S).

Los dos integrantes del reino magia juntaron sus poderes haciendo una trenza con lo poco de fuerza para estirarse que tenían y tomaron un martillo que estaba escondido entre la tierra para destruir la mano gigante que no les permitía avanzar.

Tronquitos y el señor cerdo no habían logrado nada, ambos estaba totalmente pegados a la bomba, pero por lo contrario de los otros participantes ellos no se habían esforzado demasiado, solo lo empezaron a hacer el ver que los demás competidores estaban avanzando y ellos no. El señor cerdo sabía que solo había una manera de que tronquitos los liberara.

Cuando el señor cerdo notó que la integrante del reino de fuego y los integrantes del reino humano estaban recuperados y dispuestos a seguir, decidió usar el único método posible para escapar.

–Tronquitos necesito decirte algo.

– ¿Qué necesita señor cerdo?, ¿Acaso quiere decirme algo importante? –Tronquitos se alteró inmediatamente al ver que el señor cerdo ponía su cara de "Lo siento mucho".

–Es que hay algo que no le he querido contar por miedo a su reacción hacia mí. Pero veo que moriremos aquí en medio de la arena por insolación, así que prefiero morir siendo honesto. –Tronquitos estaba muy extrañada por el comportamiento de su querido cerdo y decidió no interrumpirlo (Como siempre). –Tronquitos, yo, yo, yo…

– ¡Hablé señor cerdo!

– ¡Yo fui el que se robó sus manzanas! – La reacción de tronquitos fue veloz (Veloz de manera tronquitos, porque todos sabemos que ella no es muy rápida para hacer las cosas) se paro y levanto su par de patas delanteras, para a continuación romper las cadenas que la tenían atada a ella y al señor cerdo (Si no hubieran estado pegados juntos probablemente lo hubiera dejado encadenado a la bomba). Estaba realmente furiosa y se le lanzó al cerdo encima mientras lo golpeaba a trompazos y patadas.

– ¿Cómo se atrevió señor cerdo? Yo creí que éramos amigos. –Tronquitos estaba realmente decepcionada y salió corriendo mientras lloraba, el señor cerdo trato de alcanzarla para ofrecerle una disculpa pero ella prefirió seguir por el camino a la meta mientras lo ignoraba.

Marceline y Marshall se encontraban en muchos aprietos y estaban realmente desesperados.

– ¡Moriremos aquí! – Grito el vampiro asustado.

–Y eso que se supone que tú eres el valiente. –Refutó Marceline, que a pesar de estar sufriendo de un intenso dolor por las quemaduras que el sol le había provocado mostro su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

–Marceline, los dos sabemos que no ganaremos esta competencia.

– ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto extrañada por el comentario de Marshall, a que siempre que estaba con él solo hablaban de cómo ganarían o de cuál de los dos moriría primero.

–Mira, todos los competidores se llevan con sus parejas de tributos, menos nosotros.

–Tú y yo sabemos por qué nos llevamos así. –Le contesto Marceline enojada al ver la estupidez en su pregunta.

– ¿A caso es por lo de nuestros padres?, Marceline, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que ellos se tienen en contra.

–Pero tú sabes que la familia Abadeer y los Lee son enemigos declarados. –Miro Marceline con furia a Marshall.

–Y, acaso ¿Tú fuiste la que genero la guerra entre nuestras familias? – Marshall tenía un argumento que hiso pensar a Marceline.

–No. Y lo que me estas proponiendo es que dejemos atrás todo lo que hay entre nuestras familias y seamos un equipo.

–Exactamente. –El vampiro había logrado lo que deseaba, pues ella acepto con la cabeza.

Los dos seres del inframundo juntaron su poder, aún estando tan débiles se tomaron de las manos y se transformaron en un pequeño vampiro cada uno, lograron salir librados de los gigantescos ajos, pero habían usado tanto de su poder que se quedaron tendidos en el piso inmóviles.

Mientras tanto Finn, Fionna y Flame trotaban hacia el próximo reto tratando de alcanzar a los otros tributos. De repente Finn se detuvo en medio del camino.

– ¿Qué pasa Finn? – Pregunto asustada Flame.

– No es nada solo un dolor de cabeza, hay que seguir. – Finn mentía, desde hace varios días sentía unos fuertes punzones en la cabeza, y casi siempre que le pasaba esto solo significaba que se aproximaba un peligro.

– ¿Estás seguro hermano?

– ¡Ya, les dije que sí! Ahora vámonos.

–No tienes que ser tan grosero con tu hermana. – Lo regaño Flame al ver su comportamiento agresivo.

–Ustedes dos no me entienden. –Finn empezó a correr dejándolas a ambas atrás. Su vista se empezó a poner nublada y poco a poco fue perdiendo percepción de la realidad, quedando desmayado a mitad del camino.

– _Hola Finn, probablemente no sepas quien soy… _–Finn estaba en otra parte, ya no se encontraba en el dulce bosque, estaba en la cueva del dolor, un lugar aislado de Ooo solamente había un ser que vivía ahí… El Lich.

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Notas de autor:**

**Creo que deben de estar pensando ¿Por qué metió ese personaje al Fic?, No tiene nada que ver, pues sí, va a tener mucho que ver con lo que pase en el resto de nuestro Fanfic, no les cuento adelantos porque se le quita el chiste, pero si les puedo decir que va a ser muy interesante. Entonces nos estamos escribiendo. Si tienen alguna duda o desean dejar un review agradezco que los dejen y los responderé en cuanto los vea, sus reviews me dan inspiración.**

**Eeeen Finn, esperen la próxima actualización (Ojala que sea pronta), y nos leemos en el grupo de Facebook Hora de Fan-Fics, o sino por un PM. Los quiero.**


	7. Dimensiones extrañas Cap7

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Hola lectores! , perdonen que me demorara para actualizar. Como ya saben esto está por acabarse, y que mejor manera de terminarlo que con la aparición del Lich en la historia. En el último capítulo nos quedamos en que Finn estaba oyendo la horripilante voz de su enemigo en el oído. Cabe aclarar que los propósitos del Lich son totalmente diferentes a los que tiene en hora de aventura pues como al principio dije la historia es en un universo alternativo. Sin más preámbulos, disfrútenlo…**

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Hora del hambre**

(Dimensiones extrañas)

–…_Pero verás que muy pronto nos conoceremos mejor. –_El humano se levantó del helado piso de la cueva del dolor con una extraña cobardía que no hacia parte de su normal comportamiento. Finn volteo a todos lugares para ver de dónde salía la voz, pero a pesar de sus intentos no logró encontrar a aquella criatura.

–No me interesa conocerte, dime ¿Qué hago aquí?_ – _Finn estaba entrando en pánico al no ver a nadie, un pánico que se prolongó cuando sintió los despaciosos y huesudos pasos del Lich a su espalda. Trató de no demostrarle lo que sentía, pero al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba era inevitable asustarse. _– _¿Por qué te ocultas de mi?_ –_ Habló Finn con temblorosa voz.

–_Yo no me oculto de nadie, por lo contrario siempre s__é que estoy presente en sus pensamientos, y tú sabes eso más que nadie._

–No te tengo miedo y aunque siempre tratas de atormentarme en mis sueños, no lo logras, porque yo soy más valiente que tú._ – _Mintió._ –_ ¿Por qué te ensañas conmigo?, yo no te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te conozco.

– _Porque te odio, te odié y te odiaré por siempre humano, esa es mi razón._

–Pero no tienes porque odiarme_, _yo no tengo, ni tuve nada contigo. Además, en caso de que nos tuvieras rencor a nuestra raza porque fue la que te aprisiono en esta isla, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, ya que fue hace muchos años._ – _Finn estaba indignado por el comportamiento del Lich así que perdió su temor hacia él para reclamarle.

–_A mi me desterraron de Ooo siendo ignorantes de mis grandes capacidades. Ninguno de aquellos humanos sabía que mi poder podía atravesar el océano y poseer los cuerpos de los más valientes._

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú tienes poseído mi cuerpo en estos momentos?_ – _Finn volvió a asustarse.

– _¿Recuerdas a Billy, Aquel héroe poderoso de Ooo que intervino para ayudar en la lucha contra mí, y que al cabo de unos meses lo metieron al manicomio porque estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones y a secuestrar personas del dulce capitolio?_

– ¡_¿_Tú fuiste el que lo transformo en el más buscado de Ooo?, ¿Lo poseíste igual que ahora me tienes poseído a mi?!_ –_Exclamo furioso Finn después de haber quitado todo su miedo de encima.

–_Sí, estas poseído al igual que ese estúpido de Billy y pronto te darás cuenta de que estarás en un manicomio al igual que él. –_El Lich estaba tratando de atemorizar nuevamente a Finn acercándosele con sigilo.

– ¡Aléjate! _– _Hablo el humano poniendo la espada por delante para evitar más acercamiento de su enemigo. Tratando de evadir la mirada del cráneo de aquel repugnante ser logro mirar al lado de una piedra gigantesca de la cueva un libro muy antiguo._ –_ ¿Qué es eso?_ –_Señalo Finn al libro curioso.

– _¡No te importa! – _Al ver aquella reacción Finn descifró que aquel viejo libro era el enchiridion, el manual perdido de los héroes. ¿Por qué lo tenía el Lich? ¿Lo utilizaría para tratar de atacarlo?, como esas muchas otras dudas surgieron de la cabeza del humano.

– ¿Es el enchiridion de los héroes?_ – _El Lich se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, sabía que Finn querría quitarle el libro.

– _¡No te le acerques! –_ Finn se movió con agilidad para atacar al Lich, este solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes. Finalmente Finn gano la batalla y logró abrir el enchiridion, para luego intentar leerlo en algún lugar donde el Lich no lo golpeara.

–Dice que: "La única manera de volver a tu cuerpo es matando al mismo ser que te tiene poseído dentro de tu propia mente…". Y ¿Cómo hago eso?_ –_después de unos segundos pensándolo había logrado comprenderlo. Aunque ante la desesperación de tener a su enemigo tratando de atacarlo no leyó completamente el enunciado._ –_Tengo que matarlo._ –_Susurro. El humano tomó la espada y sin pensarlo esquivo los fallidos golpes del repugnante monstruo, para después enterrarle su arma en el corazón. Al hacer esto el Enchiridion se abrió y absorbió a los dos seres presentes de la cueva.

Una silueta hermosa y poco clara se aparecía ante la mirada de Finn, era tan suave, tan adorable y al mismo tiempo muy inquietante. Cuando logró aclarar su vista vio a su amada; Flame estaba devastada llorando a su lado, no podía olvidar a su hermano fallecido, además la estaba matando la preocupación al ver a la persona que amaba desvanecida en el suelo.

– ¿Flame? ¿Eres tú?

– ¡Finn, estas bien, gracias a Dios!_ –_La expresión de alivio de la cara de Flame confundió al humano.

– ¿Qué me pasó?_ –_Confundido.

– Te volviste loco y empezaste a atacarnos a tu hermana y a mí, así que decidí noquearte. _–_Flame estaba avergonzada por lo que le estaba contando a Finn y se sonrojó.

–Gracias, definitivamente fue lo mejor.

–Ese que nos ataco ¿No eras tú verdad?, es que me preocupe mucho por lo que podía haberte pasado._ –_él la miró con sinceridad y se acerco para darle un apasionado beso.

–Sabes que jamás trataría de agredirte a ti hermosa._ –_La abrazo y se levanto rápidamente.

– Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – Se asusto Finn.

–Fue a realizar el segundo reto.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? –Pregunto temeroso al darse cuenta que pudo haber pasado inconsciente mucho tiempo y no había logrado realizar con tiempo el segundo desafío.

–No más de quince minutos. Ya todos los contendientes están acercándose a la línea de partida, los únicos que llevan la delantera son los vampiros.

– ¿De qué se tratara el segundo reto? –Preguntó nervioso. – ¿Crees que sea muy complicado?

–Pienso que si, puesto que después de que observé que los vampiros pasaron la línea central desaparecieron. Al parecer es una especie de túnel dimensional. –Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose con enamoramiento y sosteniéndose de las manos. –Vámonos ya o nunca vamos a terminar esto.

_Reto 2:_

Finn se acerco con su "novia" vertiginosamente tratando de alcanzar a los demás. Al tocar la línea pintada en el suelo que marcaba la meta se oscureció rápidamente el dulce campo, se sentía otra presencia extraña, como si no estuviesen en el mismo lugar de batalla. Por un momento Finn pensó que nuevamente aquel extraño suceso se debía al Lich, pero al ver que alguien lo acompañaba se retracto. Volteando observó que su compañía era Fionna, lo asusto mucho, ya que Flame estaba junto a él antes de esa inesperada oscuridad. Miró cuidadosamente cada detalle del bosque buscando alguna señal de vida, pero solo encontraba paz y tranquilidad, a excepción de algunas ardillas que estaban cruzando por un tronco viejo y sucio. Después de unos minutos en la misma condición, una voz robótica surgió de la nada.

–_Bienvenidos sean al reto numero 2, este y otros desafíos serán realizado en otra dimensión diferente a la suya escogida al azar, por lo que le recomendamos total y completo sigilo al moverse para completar sus misiones, puesto que no sabemos las condiciones en las que se encuentra el sitio donde está en este momento._ –Finn se comenzaba a poner nervioso, no había pensado jamás que la tecnología del dulce capitolio fuera tan grande como para transportarlos a una dimensión totalmente diferente, incluso también lo asustaba el hecho de poder morir por alguna carencia que sufriera en aquel lugar. A Fionna en cambio le fascinaba la idea de explorar nuevos sitios antes de morir (Ya tenía presente que lo más probable fuese que no sobreviviera) y que podría así por lo menos compartir el tiempo con su hermano. –_A continuación haremos un análisis del área para determinar las posibles búsquedas que deberá hacer._ –Un robot hecho de menta salió de entre los arbustos que rodeaban a los dos humanos y escaneo a toda velocidad los rededores.  
– ¿Qué está pasando? –Miró desorientado a su hermana.

–No lo sé. –Susurró Fionna, pensando en no llamarle mucho la atención a los seres que vivieran en aquel sitio. –Según lo que escuché que dijo el aparato tendremos que hacer una búsqueda, pero la verdad no tengo ni idea de que será lo que buscaremos.

– Mantente alerta, la misma máquina puede tratarse del reto, y solo trata de confundirnos.

– ¿Crees enserio que estemos en otra dimensión? –Susurro inquieta.

– Pienso que es solo un simple juego de la dulce reina, que trata de enredarnos para ir eliminando algunos huesos. – Finn hiso una seña con la mano indicando que le cortaban la cabeza. – ¿Si me entiendes, verdad?

– Si, pero no creo que le sirviera de mucho solo intimidarnos. –Finn se quedo callado, ignoró lo último que le había dicho su hermana, estaba muy abstraído en su alrededor. – ¿Crees que se demore en regresar?

–Pienso que sí, esas cosas tienen que examinar todo el entorno. –Habló sin mirarla a los ojos y al voltear la maquina.

–_Después de un examen total del lugar, se verificó su seguridad y se impuso el segundo reto._ –Ambos se asustaron ante la sorpresiva aparición de la menta robótica frente a ellos.

–_Este se basa en encontrar una prenda personal de algún humano de esta dimensión sin ser percibido, después de lograrlo deberán traerla hacia este punto marcado en el suelo_–La maquina se abrió por el centro saliendo de ella un extraño rayo laser que genero un círculo perfecto en la tierra. – _Cuando lleguen recibirán las demás indicaciones. Por el momento apéguense únicamente a realizar lo indicado._ – Finn estaba algo atónito, no podía creer que el reto fuera tan sencillo.

–Fionna solo tenemos que apresurarnos al máximo posible y evitar que nos vea alguien. Esta vez fue muy amable la dulce reina con el sencillo reto que nos dejó.

–No pienso eso, creo que hay algo que nos impedirá llegar a nuestro objetivo, ella es de las típicas personas que tratan de hacernos sentir cómodos para después asesinarnos por la espalda.

–Tienes razón, es mejor andar prevenidos.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a correr por todo el bosque; accidentalmente Fionna tropezó con una rama y estuvo a punto de caer, pero su hermano alcanzo a jalarla de la mano para evitar un accidente.

Luego de haber corrido durante varios minutos se alcanzo a divisar entre las ramas un pequeño poblado, no parecía tener muchos habitantes, de hecho daba la impresión de estar deshabitado. Finn se detuvo asustado pensando que iban en mal camino, sentía que en ese lugar solo encontrarían problemas. Viendo que se detuvo su pariente la muchacha freno al igual que el. Ambos respiraban desasosegados, se sentían además de muy cansados, temerosos.

– ¿Qué crees que sea esto? – Cuestionó Fionna, tangándose su agitada respiración.

–Parece un pueblo fantasma. Creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos. –Manifestó el humano.

–Yo pienso lo contrario, entre más sólo esté, menos peligros corremos, será mucho más fácil terminar así la misión.

– ¿Y si mejor tomamos este camino? –Indico Finn mientras apuntaba con su dedo un camino entre las ramas. –Se ve mucho más seguro.

– ¡¿Por qué siempre debemos hacer lo que tú dices?!

–Por que casi siempre soy yo el que tiene la razón. –Respondió enojado.

–No trates de manejarme Finn, yo no soy tu amada "angelita de fuego" a la que puedes manejar y tratar como te dé la gana. –Fionna estaba en verdad molesta y no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando a su hermano, se dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡Mírame Fionna! – Ella no se volteo y continúo "ignorándolo". – ¡Eres tan inmadura!

– ¡No te quiero escuchar! –Fionna corrió a toda velocidad hacia el camino del pueblo fantasma dejando hablando solo a su hermano. Tocando el suelo de aquel lugar ocurrió un extraño suceso, la tierra empezó a tragarse a Fionna poco a poco dejándola casi totalmente ahogada para cuando su hermano la alcanzó a ver. De inmediato el humano corrió al rescate, pero cuando trato de estirarle la mano empezó a hundirse con ella. Entre la oscuridad apareció una sombra humana que lo sostuvo de la mano logrando rescatarlo, sin embargo Fionna ya estaba totalmente cubierta y no pudo ser rescatada al igual que él.

– ¡¿Quién eres?! –Gritó Finn asustado al ver que el extraño espectro se retiraba a una velocidad asombrosa. Después de ver que no regresó trató de volver a sumergirse para alcanzar a su hermana, pero la tierra se había vuelto dura y ya era imposible ser tragado por ella. Lloró toda la noche incesantemente, no podía admitir que su hermana estaba muerta.

Al amanecer el humano despertó acostado sobre una piedra hueca del bosque. Toda la noche fue incomoda para él, apenas y logró dormirse hasta principios de la madrugada. Se levantó despaciosamente limpiándose los ojos; fue a buscar un lago donde pudiera darse un baño (Lujo que es prácticamente imposible durante la competencia), ya no le importaba mucho seguir compitiendo, ni siquiera morir lo asustaba.

El camino que él le había indicado a Fionna para irse y que le generó contrariedades con ella los llevaba directamente a un lago, así que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para encontrar agua.

Se empezó a desvestir para meterse al agua. Estaba bastante estresado y ni siquiera supo que había dejado uno de sus calcetines sobre una rana que estaba a los alrededores. Se metió despaciosamente al agua tratando de evitar que algún extraño animal lo picara. Hundió su cabeza en el agua, remojando su tan impresionante cabellera.

–Finn, ¿Eres tú? –Pregunto una dulce voz desde el cielo.

– ¿Marceline? ¿Que no estabas en otra dimensión? –Para Finn fue muy extraño que Marceline le hablara pues ella era prácticamente déspota con el frente a la competencia, además su apariencia era muy relajada, llevaba unos guantes amarillos y un hermoso sombrero que la cubría frescamente del sol.

–Otra dimensión ¿De qué hablas? –Marceline enarcó las cejas extrañada por la pregunta de Finn.

–Sí, otra dimensión, a cada competidor le pusieron un mundo paralelo diferente.

–Finn, me estas confundiendo mucho, más bien dime ¿Dónde está Jake?, quede de entregarle unas plantas para que las pusiera en el jardín de su casa. –Marceline sacó una bolsa con plantas y se las señaló a Finn.

–Yo no vivo con Jake, ese perro es un traidor miserable. –La vampira se sorprendió de la forma de expresarse de Finn hacia su amado perro.

– ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con el Finn que conozco? –Dijo con tono de juego pensando que Finn no hablaba en serio y solo trataba de engañarla.

–No lo sé, tú apenas y me conoces, no sé ni siquiera por qué me estás hablando. –Expresó el humano mientras tomaba sus cosas para volverse a vestir.

– ¡Deja de comportarte como un patán! – Exclamó furibunda.

–Si tanto te molesto ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con otra persona?, con cualquier otro humano que no sea yo.

–Tal vez no lo hago porque eres el único humano existente en este mundo… ¡Daaaaa!...

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Lectoresss! En el próximo capítulo, y como vieron en un pedazo de este, Finn (El de los juegos de las caries) entró a una dimensión alterna, si lo deducen por los diálogos que tuvo con Marceline sabrán que se trata del original Ooo, el de la serie de "Hora de aventura".**

**Entonces ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar en el próximo capítulo, estando Finn en ese "extraño" (No para ninguno de los fans de Hora de aventura) mundo? Dejen sus reviews con sus propuestas y mándenme sus PM…**

**Esperen la próxima actualización, un abrazo y ¡Continúen leyendo! **


	8. Único en mi especie Cap8

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Año nuevooooo! (Ya desde hace un buen :L) Como ya sabrán mis queridos lectores no se acabo el mundo (¡En su cara mayas!) y estamos estrenando el 2013, así que a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me siguen desde un principio o que por alguna casualidad llegaron aquí, les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo. Espero que este lleno de felicidad y sobre todo de compromisos que se hagan ustedes mismos para alcanzar las metas que tengan propuestas. Últimamente he pensado mucho en nuestra historia, (Ya es de todos porque la mayoría de los seguidores de "Hora del hambre" me han ayudado mucho aportando sus ideas) ya que nuestro protagonista se encuentra perdido en un diferente Ooo, uno que tanto él como su hermana desconocen totalmente. **

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y que igualmente me envíen sus comentarios (Reviews ;D)pues de ellos vivo…okno.**

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Hora del hambre**

(Único en mi especie)

…–Marceline se volteo molesta y se movió lentamente hacia adelante para simular que se iba.

– ¡Espera! Yo no soy el único humano; eso es prácticamente imposible, ¡Hay todo un distrito lleno de personas como yo! –Exclamó furibundo pero con el afán de evitar que la colmilluda muchacha se fuera.

– ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando Finn?, tu y yo sabemos que eso es imposible. –Marceline regresó la mirada hacia el humano mientras le hablaba. –Los humanos son una especie extinta desde hace muchísimos años. –Finn inmediatamente razonó, entendiendo que ella no era la Marceline que él conocía, solo se trataba de otro ser parecido a ella que se encontraba en una distinta dimensión. Al darse cuenta de esto comprendió que la vampiresa estaba igualmente confundida, lo que ahora le daba la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la supuesta confianza que se tenían para cumplir su reto.

–Olvídalo. Me golpeé en la cabeza hace unos minutos y debí confundir esta realidad con una imaginaria. – Mintió. – ¿Dónde está Jake?, es que no lo veo desde la mañana, se suponía que nos encontraríamos aquí.

– ¿Se iban a encontrar aquí? Jake odia bañase al igual que un gato. –Soltó una burlesca carcajada. – Sabes lo que siempre dice: "El agua es solo para los patos". – La reacción de Finn fue nerviosa sin embargo trató de conservar la calma.

–Ya lo sé, Jake es un puerco. –Fingió una patética risa solo para evitar que lo descubriera. – Entonces ¿Me acompañas a la casa? Ya que al parecer el perro ese no va a venir. –A Finn le resultaba horriblemente incomodo hablar de Jake tan normalmente, sabiendo la "traición" que había sufrido de su parte en el otro mundo.

– Claro que sí.

–Marceline me siento un poco mareado ¿Crees poderme cargar hasta la casa? –Finn usó esa mentira ya que no tenía idea de por dónde se encontraba la vivienda.

– ¡Vamos Finn, no seas flojo! –Exclamó risueña Marceline al ver el cómodo comportamiento que demostraban hacia ella.

–Creo que el golpe en la cabeza me hiso marearme, enserio necesito que me ayu…–Fingió un desmayo sobre uno de los arbustos cercanos a él y Marceline inmediatamente se agachó asustada.

– ¡Finn, despierta!, ¡No me asustes de esta manera! –El humano se movió un poco para que ella no se atemorizara demasiado.

–Creo que tengo que ir a la casa. No he comido nada en todo el día. –Susurró entre dientes. –Me duele mucho la cabeza.

–Tienes razón, lo mejor es que yo te lleve hasta la casa. –La chupa rojo (No quise poner chupa sangre ._.) suspiró y lo levantó cargado del piso.

Estando ya en el domicilio solo sería cuestión de tiempo para encontrar la prenda. Pero al llegar todo pareció complicarse.

–Voy a prepararte algo Finn. –Lo descargó sobre el aguado sofá y se fue flotando hasta la cocina.

–Gracias Marceline. –Entre cerró los ojos para simular enfermedad.

– ¡Hola viejo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tiradote? –Jake llegó sorpresivamente creando inseguridad en Finn. Después el perro giró hacia la cocina. –No estás tan solo picarón. –Enarcó las cejas y se estiró hacia el humano.

–Cállate Jake, Finn se siente mal. –Se acercó Marcy con una limonada y unos huevos revueltos, después los puso sobre una mesita que estaba cerca a Finn.

– ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermanito? –gritó eufórico Jake y se lanzó sobre el humano.

–Simplemente fue un desmayo. –Trató de calmarlo Finn para evitar el inicio de un nuevo interrogatorio.

– ¿Simplemente? Simple un vaso de agua. Tenemos que llevarte al doctor jovencito. – Mueve un dedo para señalarlo en forma de broma, continuando exaltado. Después extendió sus flexibles brazos transformándolos en una especie de cuna para Finn.

– ¡Ya suéltame Jake! – Dio un empujón el humano al perro y se levantó de un salto del sillón.

– ¡¿Ahora que le pacho?! –Reaccionó Jake ante la agresiva actitud de Finn. – ¡Le arranco la loquera! –Se dirigió a Marceline y corrió tras el humano.

– ¡Jake! –Gritó Marceline. – Déjalo descansar, seguramente es por el golpe. –Suspiró mientras recostaba junto a la comida que había preparado un tanto desilusionada.

–Es la primera vez que se comporta así conmigo Marcy. –Bajó la mirada mientras se acercó al vampiro para abrazarla.

–Seguramente es por esa tal princesa de fuego que anda rondando por aquí. –Jake logró percibir en la voz de Marceline un poco de celos, pero por la situación prefirió no decir nada.

Finn estaba en uno de los cuartos altos de la casa, que había logrado subir a gatas, pues no había escaleras.

– ¿Dónde tendrá ese estúpido tipo su ropa? –Exclamó enojado un rato después de haber revolcado la ya de por sí desordenada habitación. Se quedó un poco pensativo por un momento al escuchar un ruido.

–Ja-Jake ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó una voz debajo de las cobijas de la peluda cama. Finn volteó con delicadeza hacia el mueble y alcanzó a ver un cuerpo recostado. – ¡Ashuuu! ¿Ya arreglaste lo de arcoíris? –Preguntó la voz constipada.

–Y-yo. –giró totalmente. – Creo que lo mejor es que me valla. –Empezó a buscar una salida rápida, pero era tarde. Otro humano se estaba levantando de la cama. Era de su misma estatura, su misma constitución física, incluso, su misma cara. Con facilidad se podría decir que eran idénticos, pero la rubia cabellera que caía sobre sus hombros hacía la diferencia.

– ¿Qui-Quién eres tú? – El otro humano empezaba a agitar su respiración y se ponía en posición de ataque. – ¿Por qué estas en mi casa?

–Tranquilo amigo, solo vine por una cosa que necesito de tu casa. –Igualmente se puso en una pose a la defensiva, con la diferencia de que no estaba con la mirada fija al otro Finn, sino más bien a uno de los calcetines que habían caído de la cama cuando lo vio levantarse.

–Emm, ¿Qué cosa puedes necesitar de mi casa?...Espera. Y si eres uno de esos monstruos que cambia de forma y solo quieres atacarme…–Sacó repentinamente una espada de su costado y se lanzó al ataque, mientras que el otro, (Por así decirlo) solo tuvo la opción de protegerse de los despiadantes golpes con una pequeña silla que estaba a su lado.

– ¡No tienes porque hacerme daño! –Se movió con agilidad girando por debajo de las piernas abiertas del otro humano (No hace fala recordar que el humano de la otra dimensión fue entrenado específicamente para ese tipo de luchas), lo golpeo por la espalda dejándolo en el piso y le quitó la espada. –No soy un monstruo, imbécil. –Rodó los ojos mientras le apuntaba con la espada.

–No te tengo miedo. –Bufó un poco.

–Nunca dije que me lo tuvieras, además, no creo que estés en posición para confrontarme.

–No te atreverías viejo. –Habló mientras miraba la puntiaguda espada cerca de su nariz.

–No vengo a matarte. Si eso fuera lo que hubiera venido a hacer ya estarías muerto. –Continuó apuntando con el arma filosa.

–Dime lo que quieres, tal vez te pueda ayudar un poco. Solo deja de señalarme con mi espada.

–Necesito una prenda tuya. –Clavó levemente la espada en el piso y se recostó sobre el mango.

– ¡Cálmate!, no tengo ropa para estarle regalando a un desconocido…–Pensó un poco y después lo miró con tristeza. –A menos de que realmente la necesites para ponértela bro.

–Sí, claro, es para ponérmela. –Contestó en tono nervioso. El otro humano se agachó humildemente por el calcetín tirado, tomó asiento, se quitó el otro del pie y después se los entregó en las manos con una ligera palmadita.

–Espero te sirvan amigo. –A l ver la ternura con que lo trataba recordó instantáneamente a su hermana Fionna; algo que le provocaba dolor de cabeza, pues cada vez que intentaba recordarla solo llegaban momentos borrosos.

–Gracias. Aunque la verdad no esperaba que fueras a ceder tan fácil. –entre cerró los ojos en símbolo de incomprensión.

– ¿Por qué?, Yo hago lo que sea por ayudar, más mientras sepa que a quien favorezco es alguien que se lo merece.

–Eres una gran persona, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó curioso, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

–Soy Finn, Finn el humano. –Estornudó y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama. –Si quieres ya puedes cambiar de forma, no es necesario que continúes fingiendo ser yo para que me agrades.

–Esta es mi forma natural, soy un humano. –Se oyó un ligero temor en la voz.

–Eso es imposible. –Abrió los ojos de susto y se levantó a gran velocidad.

–Es que yo…–Quedó un tanto pensativo unos instantes.

– ¡¿Es que tú qué?! –Gritó con desesperación el otro humano mientras agitaba al otro sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

– ¡Yo no soy de este lugar! –Respondió de un grito igualmente para tranquilizarlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No eres de Ooo? –Dio un respiro hondo.

– Bueno. Si soy de Ooo, pero no específicamente de esta dimensión.

– ¿Ósea qué…? –Finn trató de comprenderlo pero le fue inútil.

– No tengo tiempo de explicarte amigo. Me tengo que ir. –Tomó los calcetines y se movió para irse. El otro Finn aún pasmado, solo volteó para verlo.

– ¿No quieres que Jake te de un aventón a donde quieres ir? – Habló con una extraña amabilidad.

–Emm, no lo sé… Yo

– ¡Ándale viejo! –Le sonrío y estornudó simultáneamente.

–Está bien, ya que insistes. –Contesto mientras rascaba su nuca un poco enredado por la bipolaridad de aquel tipo.

–¡Jake, ¿Podrías venir un segundo por favor?! Por cierto ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

–No te lo dije en realidad. Estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de matarme. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Me llamo Finn. Igual que tú. –Respondió con sencillez; sin embargo esperando una reacción extraña de parte del otro humano.

– ¿Finn? –Ladeo la cabeza tratando de que la idea entrara en su cerebro. – ¡Algebraico! –De la nada llegó Jake. Algo disgustado por la escena que había pasado abajo con Marcy.

– ¿Para qué me necesitabas her…–Se exaltó de inmediato.

– ¿Quién es ese tipo? –Amplió sus ojos (Más de lo natural :3).

–Te explico en el camino. Necesita que lo llevemos a…–Quedó inconcluso. – ¿A dónde quieres que te llevemos?

–Al dulce bosque, cerca del río.

–Bu-bueno. Súbete. –Habló incomprensivo mientras se ampliaba y sacaba a ambos humanos por la ventana.

Llegando al dulce bosque ya el perro y el humano sabían la mayor parte de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo al llegar a la orilla del río, el campo al que tenía que llegar Finn para completar su misión estaba obstruido con un enorme bloque de hielo. Jake se detuvo inmediatamente y supo que algo estaba mal.

– ¡Hola amigos! –Bajó del cielo soleado un extraño tipo (Para nuestro Finn) de barba enorme, bata azul. Finn trató de asimilar su apariencia con la del presidente helado al ver la corona, pero a comparación de él, este se veía un poco más demacrado y loco. –¿Qué me cuentan? –Finn y Jake rodaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Ahora qué hiciste rey helado? –Preguntaron a unísono el perro y el humano.

– ¿Yo? –Toca el pecho con ambas manos mientras se dirige a ellos. –Nada. Creo. ¡Gunther, tráeme el bloqueador solar, ya empecho a hacer calorcito! –El competidor logró ver entre el hielo rayos de luz que salían.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Señalo la extendiendo su mano. Después se bajo de un brinco de Jake y empezó a golpear a espadazos la coraza de hielo. – ¡Ayúdenme!

– ¡No puedo permitirlo! –Exclamó el rey helado. –Es muy difícil robar esa princesa. –Lanzó varios rayos y congeló a Finn y Jake de la cintura para abajo. –Ahora voy contigo. –Se elevó nuevamente y apuntó al humano para dispararle. –Dónde te metiste condenado. –Enarcó la ceja al ver que había desaparecido. Finn había saltado sobre uno de los dulces árboles para atacarlo por la espalda. – ¡Suéltame! – Le tapó los ojos obligándolo a bajar.

–Descongela a esa chica o te mueres aquí mismo anciano. –Apuntó con la espada a su cuello.

–Emm, no me quiero morir. –Sonó suplicante y se arrodillo. Gunther acababa de llegar con el protector solar entre manos. –Ya no me traigas eso pingüino tonto, mejor ve por un encendedor. –El animal dejó en el piso el bloqueador y se volvió a ir.

Después de esperar como media hora en la misma posición, solo con una fuerte mirada incomoda de ambas partes; llegó el pingüino con un lanza llamas que inexplicablemente supo cómo usar y derritió el hielo.

–Gracias. Ahora ayúdeme con ellos. –Gunther fue a descongelar a Finn y Jake, mientras el otro humano se acercaba a la princesa. –Dios mio, ¿Estás bien? –Miró la adorable y grisácea figura de la princesa de fuego lanzada en el piso y cubierta de agua. Su preocupación fue simultánea y se arrodilló junto a ella.

–Fi-Finn, ¿Eres tú? –Obviamente no se trataba de la hija del presidente del reino de fuego. Esta estaba vestida como princesa, mientras que la otra portaba un traje de guerrera. También tenía el pelo corto, cosa que difería mucho entre ambas.

–Claro soy yo. No te preocupes conseguiré ayuda. –Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando las húmedas manos de la muchacha lo tomaron de sus mejillas y lo acercaron a su boca para darle un beso. Finn no pensaba detenerla así que solo disfrutó el momento. Poco a poco la princesa se fue encendiendo y volviendo a su color natural, y por consecuente sus manos quemaron la cara del muchacho.

– ¡¿Qué haces con mi novia?! –Gritó Finn acabando de ser descongelado. Corrió hacia los dos para lanzársele encima al otro humano.

– ¡Espera viejo! –Lo retiró de un empujón al tenerlo encima. – Yo no sabía que ella era tun novia.

–Pues ahora lo sabes. Y no tienes permitido acercártele. –Tomó a la princesa de las manos, aún quemándose y se fue junto a ella. Él solo se limitó a suspirar pensando en lo absurdo que era. ¿Enserio pensaba que él la iba volver a ver?

Con el camino desbloqueado ya solo era cuestión de acercarse al punto marcado. Tocando el punto volvió a salir la máquina de entre las chamizas de menta.

_Reto 3:_

–_Haz terminado el reto número 2. Según nuestro informe eres el _–Empezó a hacer sonidos extraños y continuo. – _Cuarto participante en acabar. En este nuevo reto, deberás encontrar a tu hermana perdida. _–Finn se quedó pensativo. – _Te informamos que tienes instalado un aparato en el cerebro que te obligará a olvidarla poco a poco. Entre más tiempo estés en este lugar, con mayor velocidad la olvidarás, y por lo tanto no sabrás cuál es el reto. _

_Como pistas para facilitar tu búsqueda hemos puesto monstruos en tu camino, al destruirlos además de indicarte la dirección se contará en tu expediente un reto extra. Tienes un plazo de 2 horas para que encuentres a cada uno de los obstáculos (Monstruos) y los derribes. Si no cumples el horario puesto el reto será inválido._

_Cuando hayas terminado podrás regresar a tu dimensión normal y continuar tus actividades._ –En la tierra se empezó a hacer un hueco tragándose la máquina.

–Necesito ayuda de ese par de bobos otra vez. –Dijo al ver la desaparición de la máquina.

Finn regresó por el mismo camino hacia la casa del árbol, pero al regresar no vio a nadie, solo estaba la puerta abierta. Cuando entró se cerró con estrepito la puerta y al voltear la vampira le apuntaba con un arma.

–Tú no eres el verdadero Finn. Dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Se encontraba nuevamente frente a la chupa sangre. Con la diferencia de que ahora le apuntaba con un arma y no con un desayuno.

–Tienes razón, no soy el verdadero. –Levantó las manos para indicar que estaba acorralado. –Pero no quiero hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes tampoco. Solo busco una salida de este lugar.

– ¿De qué lugar? –Se acercó más.

–Otra dimensión. Solo que no puedo regresar si no mato unos cuantos monstruos. –Miró a Marceline pensando que entre ellos podía estar ella.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?, No tengo la culpa de que seas un prófugo.

–Ojalá fuera por eso. –Se sintió obligado a explicar para adquirir confianza. –Te contaré. –Se sentó en el mueble y palmeo el asiento para indicarle que estuviera junto a él.

–Así estoy bien. –Habló al ver su extraño comedimiento.

–Está bien. –Respiró hondo antes de empezar. – De donde yo pertenezco hay una horrorosa tradición en la que distintos reinos luchan en una competencia organizada anualmente, que es obligatoria para todos excepto los del dulce capitolio. –Se acomodó un poco. – Este año como la tecnología en el dulce reino ha avanzado, nos mandaron a otra dimensión a cada participante para cumplir los distintos retos tradicionales. –Marceline no dejaba de verlo extrañada. Por alguna razón este Finn le empezaba a gustar. Tal vez porque estaba más desarrollado, o porque era más maduro. – Yo venía con mi hermana Fionna, sin embargo ella se perdió después de una pelea que tuvimos. Ahora la misión es encontrarla tratando de matar monstruos para que me den indicaciones de su paradero. –Suspiró. – ¿Ahora, ya me crees?

–La verdad no sé qué pensar. Te vez sospechoso. Tal vez quieras hacerle daño a mi amigo y eso no lo puedo permitir.

–Créeme eso no es lo que quiero. –Miró que bajó el arma. Al ver que ya no era una amenaza, dedujo con velocidad que no tenía que hacerle daño. –Si quieres me puedes acompañar. Así verás que lo que yo quiero no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú piensas.

–Tienes razón, no pierdo nada ayudándote.

Ambos salieron de la casa juntos. Rodearon el área pero no vieron ningún rastro de movimiento. Entre el silencio, escucharon gritos.

– ¿Qué crees que sea eso? –Preguntó a Marceline.

–La verdad no sé parece que viene del lago. –Una ráfaga de viento soplo y el gorro de Finn voló de repente. –Yo voy por él. –La vampira voló a toda velocidad y tomó el gorro, y al regresar vio la hermosa cabellera rubia de Finn moviéndose con el aire. No pudo evitar quedar maravillada. –To-Toma.

–Gracias linda. –Acomodó su pelo y volvió a ponerse el gorro. Marcy se sonrojó.

–Creo que es mejor que vallamos a ver qué está pasando.

–Claro. Pero yo no sé dónde queda eso. –Lo tomó de un brazo.

–Yo te llevo. –Se empezó a elevar junto a él. –Me sé el camino de memoria. –Agacho la mirada. –Súbete a mis pies y encárgate de sostener mi sombrilla. –Finn obedeció sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía.

Llegando al lago encontraron un enorme establecimiento entre el agua. Tenía forma de granja y portaba los colores típicos de una; todo parecía muy normal hasta que vieron que esta sacó un par de brazos y empezó a sumergir a distintos aldeanos tratando de ahogarlos.

–Creo que ese es uno de los monstruos amigo. –La vampiro miro de reojo a Finn con el afán de hacerlo ver inferior a aquella monstruosidad.

–Sé a lo que me enfrento. –Suspiró. – ¿Podrías dejarme sobre él?

–Claro, pero veo muy difícil que puedas…

–Solo déjame, yo me encargo de lo demás. –Habló confiado. Ella solo se encargó de obedecerle.

Durante la caída ya el humano había pensado en un plan de ataque. Notó que era demasiado grande para él, pero, sin embargo, no más grande para sí mismo.

Al caer el humano trató de llamar su atención.

– ¡Pobre deforme, ¿Qué aún no te das cuenta de lo innecesario que es ahogar a la gente para matarla?, sería todo más fácil si solo les muestras tu asqueroso rostro! – "La granja" salió del agua enojada.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme insignificante humano?! –Se escuchó la voz ronca.

– ¡Por favor viejo, yo no soy insignificante! Ten por seguro que una chica prefiere a alguien que por lo menos pueda ver a la cara para besarlo. Pero ¿Cómo lo harían contigo, tapándose los ojos?–Se sentó sobre el techo a pesar del movimiento pesado que había. – Realmente parece que en vez de cara te pusieron vomito de ternero. –Marceline soltó una risotada en la lejanía.

– ¡Ya verás quien le gana a quien! –Levantó los brazos dejando a la gente en el suelo y empezó a tratar de golpearlo. Finn estratégicamente solo se limitaba a esquivar, haciendo que ella se golpeara sola. – ¡Deja de hacer eso! –Gritó "La granja" enfurecida al sentirse golpeada por ella misma.

–De verdad pensé que eras más rápido amigo. –Río en tono burlesco Finn mientras noqueaba totalmente a la criatura con unos últimos golpes.

Finalmente "La granja" Calló al agua, generando a su vez un estruendoso chapuzón. Marceline solo se quedó boquiabierta por la velocidad del trabajo de Finn.

–A mi otro Finn le dio mucha más dificultad.

–Tu otro Finn es un pequeño niño. –Contestó mientras se bajaba del monstruo. La vampiro se le quedó viendo durante varios minutos. Ese Finn le hacía sentir algo que el otro no podía, tenía la extraña sensación de conocerlo de siempre, pero solo era por el hecho del parecido con su gran amigo. –Es demasiado diferente a mí. –Finn volteó al ver que del interior del monstruo salía el robot del dulce capitolio.

–_Reto cumplido. Pista uno…_–Volvió a hacer sonidos raros. –: Donde_ solo una voz humana se escucha a diario, pues el frio únicamente lo soporta él. Hay una pequeña carroza llevada por hermoso corcel._

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se supone que ahora debo resolver adivinanzas? –Exclamó indignado.

–No es tan difícil chico. Es el reino helado. –Se acercó detrás de él Marcy.

– ¿Aquí también hay reino helado?

–Claro. Y me imagino que si habla de una carroza debe referirse a la que está cerca del puente helado. Creo que es la única existente en ese reino.

– ¿Vas seguido a ese lugar? –Preguntó curioso.

– No, pero con tantos años encima debo recordar a Ooo de arriba para abajo con los ojos vendados. –Sonrieron juntos.

–Pues ya estoy preparado para que me lleves.

–Ahora ya soy tu medio de transporte. –Bromeó. –Claro yo te llevo. –Nuevamente repitieron la acción de sostener la sombrilla y subirse sobre ella, solo que esta ocasión con un poco más de confianza.

Nuevamente repitieron la acción de sostener la sombrilla y subirse sobre ella, solo que esta ocasión con un poco más de confianza. Llegando al lugar Finn se bajó con rapidez. Estaba realmente desesperado por encontrar esa carroza; sin embargo esta había desaparecido.

–No puede ser cierto, la última vez que vine estaba aquí. –Habló la vampira mientras requisaba el lugar de la misma manera que Finn.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste? –Continuó buscando.

–Hace unos 20 años. –Dijo con tranquilidad.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y tú esperabas que después de tanto tiempo esa cosa todavía esté en pie? –Le habló enojado y desesperado al mismo tiempo.

–Yo tengo miles de años encima y todavía sigo de pie.

– ¡Pero tú eres una vampiro! – Le gritó enojado mientras a su mente se venían las constantes peleas con su hermana; por alguna razón Marceline le recordaba un poco a ella. – ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo siempre Fio…?!–El humano quedó en silencio, se sentó en una roca gigantesca que estaba en el piso y comenzó a sollozar.

–Tranquilo, la vas a encontrar. –Marceline se acomodó junto a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. –Sé que tendrás la capacidad para hacerlo.

–Tú no me entiendes. –Contestó con lagrimas algo cristalizadas en los ojos y las manos entre su tupida cabellera. –Ahora ella significa todo para mí. No debí comportarme con ella de esa manera nunca. Ella no es culpable de lo que nos pasó.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Tuviste algún problema en tu pasado con ella? –él se quedó callado durante unos segundos, volvió a llorar, y no contestó. –Solo cálmate. –Lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiéndose así más intima junto a él. De alguna manera se estaba enamorando de Finn.

- |( • ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ ) -

**Notas de autor:**

**Sexys lectores, aquí acaba la primera mitad del capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. **

**Como ya se imaginarán, Finn ha conseguido una nueva "amiga" en esta dimensión. Por supuesto que habrá muchas cosas que pasarán en la otra mitad, cosas que pueden cambiar mucho la forma de ser de nuestro amado Finn de la otra dimensión. **

**Posiblemente haya un hermoso Finnceline, pero no me gusta adelantarles nada.**

**¡Los quiero muuucho!, no olviden su review o PM , por si tienen alguna duda o comentario referente. **

**Esperen el próximo. ¡Chauuu, y continúen leyendo!**


End file.
